Not Really A Damsel In Distress
by Lady Lupus
Summary: Lucy is secretly a dragon slayer, but when her dragon, the celestial dragon Draco, disappeared, Lucy decided to solely focus on her Celestial spirit magic, and completely suppresses her Dragon slayer powers, it isnt until after the eclipse incident, when she gains a lot of power, that Lucy begins to find it hard to suppress her dragon Slayer instincts.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I had this wonderful idea for a story! And here it is.

A few things that might be good to know about the story.

Lucy is a few years older than originally in the story, Lucy was 17 when she joined the guild but now she is 20 when she joins the guild.

Draco does not have a key, he is just a Celestial dragon. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, all Ideas in my story are my own.**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy sat up in her hotel room and stretched, another successful mission with team Natsu, the damage had been minimal this time, only one house had been destroyed. Lucy smiled to her self before shrugging Natsu's arm off of her and standing up. The blond mage stepped into the bathroom and inhaled deeply, she could smell everything, her body wash, Greys body wash, Erzas shampoo, Greys aftershave, there was not one smell that went undiscovered. Lucy's eyes widened significantly. 'I haven't been able to smell this well since Draco left…' Lucy thought to her self with a small smile, her dragon senses brought back memories of her adopted father.

"_Draco!" A six year old Lucy yelled as she ran up to her father. She smiled in accomplishment. "Draco! I can finally do my roar!" She said proudly. Lucy took a few steps back and turned away from her father, the young blond inhaled slightly then opened her mouth. "Celestial Dragons Roar!" She yelled and unleashed her roar, a mixture of midnight black and yellow energy shot from the small blond. She stood back and looked up at her father who was looking down at her with pride evident in his gaze. "Well done my child." He said and gave some semblance of a smile when she nuzzled against him. _

_An eight year old Lucy panted as she worked through various spells that Draco had taught her, along with giving her a key ring of spirits to summon. Her father always stressed the importance of being well versed in many magic, so, along with her dragon slaying magic, Draco had taught her how to summon spirits. "Lucy, make sure you summon one of your spirits today, maybe try to summon Serpens." Draco's voice boomed over the clearing that the two frequently trained in. _

"_Dad, are there any other Dragons out there?" A ten year old Lucy asked. Draco's laugh boomed across their clearing. "Of course there are, and quite a few of them are training slayers just like you." Draco said to his young daughter, the blond smiled at him. "What are some of the other dragons?" Lucy asked with curiosity in her big brown eyes. Draco looked down at her. "Well, there is Igneel, the fire dragon, his dragon slayer is about the same age as you. Then there is Metalicana, the iron dragon, I think his son is a few years older than you. Grandeeney is the sky dragon, her daughter is still very young, and is learning how to heal before she fights. The other two dragons I know of are Weisslogia, the white dragon and Skaidrum, the shadow dragon, their sons are the same age as Grandeeney's daughter." Draco finished his explanation while looking up at the stars that they were under. "Yeah, but what were they like Dad?" Lucy asked, wanting her curiosity sated. "Igneel is very, hot headed." Draco laughed at his own joke. "Metalicana doesn't like people at all, I assume his son is the same way. Grandeeney is very kind and caring, she loves to help people. As for Weisslogia and Skaidrum, they are caring in their own way, they both love their sons so much and would do anything for them." Draco looked down at his daughter who was leaning against one of his legs. "Would you do anything for me Dad?" Lucy asked as she looked past her father and up to the stars. "Of course I would, you're my precious star, you light up my night sky, I spent too long alone, and now I have this beautiful star to protect, and I will kill anyone who tries to extinguish my stars light." Draco said with conviction in his voice. _

_A twelve year old Lucy ran into her clearing and saw her father sleeping. "Dad! Wake up! Its my birthday!" Lucy yelled excitedly as she jumped up onto his leg. Draco opened one eye to peer at her. Lucy smiled brightly at her father. "__Come on Dad! You said you were going to take me out to our island for my birthday!" Lucy yelled at her father with mirth shining in her eyes. Draco laughed and opened both his eyes. "Come on then, hop on my back little star, and I will take you to the island." Lucy eagerly hopped up onto Draco's back and grabbed a hold of a rope she had previously secured around his neck so she could ride him without falling off. Draco beat his wings a few times before taking off and flying at an impossibly fast pace. Before long a single island came into view and Lucy practically bounced on her fathers back until they landed. Lucy hopped off excitedly and tapped her father. "You're it!" she yelled before taking off into the forest. Lucy tried hiding from her father, but it was no use, his sense of smell was a lot better, so instead she grabbed one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Serpent, Serpens!" Lucy yelled, and the massive viper appeared in front of her. "Get him Serpens!" She yelled and together her and her snake launched themselves at Draco, The large dragon dramatically fell backwards, and Lucy excitedly stood on his chest. "Oh no, it appears I've been defeated by Princess Lucy, ruler of the stars!" Draco said dramatically and Lucy giggle, as happy as any child could be. _

_Just before Lucy turned thirteen her and Draco were sitting together under the stars. "Dad?" She looked up at her Dragons. Draco looked down at her. "What is it, little star?" he questioned, and Lucy looked down, a little embarrassed. "Since Dragon Slayers are like Dragons, does that mean we have no control over who we mate with?" Lucy asked curiously. Draco laughed loudly. "You always have a choice in everything, why would you think you didn't my little star?" Draco asked with worry in his voice. "Well…. When you were talking about the dragon you used to be mated to, you said there was no question, the minute you saw them, you knew that they were your mate, is that what it is like for Dragon Slayers?" She asked her father slightly embarrassed. "Well, I don't think anyone can choose who they fall in love with, dragon slayer or not, but in that sense you are like a dragon, dragons and slayers only ever mate once, and they mate for life." Draco explained. "Oh.." His daughter mumbled, "But what if who you want to mate doesn't want to mate you?" She asked nervously. Draco laughed again. "Don't worry little star, I am sure you will not have a problem, but don't rush things, once you are mated, they cant leave you, you have to be in love to mate. " Lucy looked up at him. "So when someone loves someone else, they never leave?" Lucy asked her father. Draco nodded his large head. "Does that mean you are never going to leave me dad? You say you love me." Lucy mumbled. Draco looked down at her with affectionate eyes. "Of course, I am like a planet, I revolve around my little star, I don't think I could leave you if I tried." Draco promised her, and smiled down at her. _

_Six days after Lucy's thirteenth birthday was that fateful date, July 7__th__ X777, the day all the dragons on Earthland disappeared. Draco was not an exception. Lucy woke up on that day and looked around the clearing, her father was not around, this was not an unusual occurrence, occasionally he left early in the morning to go see some other dragon, but was back a few days later. After two weeks of Lucy waiting for her dragon she finally gave up, with one last forlorn glance at the clearing she turned and walked away. "I though you said you couldn't leave me, eh, Dad?" Lucy mumbled to herself, she walked towards the closest human town, the people in the town knew her well. "If you can betray me, fine, I won't ever use my dragon magic, I refuse to use it." Lucy promised herself, and from that day she never used it, eventually, her sense dulled and the only evidence that she was a dragon slayer, was her ability to perform spells, and her own memories. _

Lucy smelled the salty smell of tears and reached up to touch her cheeks, she had been crying. 'Why did they come back now?' she thought to herself, she had been doing good, relying solely on her Celestial spirit magic, and she had gotten so much more powerful. 'That's it, my magic is trying to be released, and spirit magic is not enough, its trying to force me to use dragon slayer magic again.

So, Favourite, follow, comment all that stuff, feel free to correct mistakes, but please be nice about it. And if you guys have any suggestions for anything,, whether it be pairings or characters you want Lucy to be friends with, go on ahead and suggest them, you can comment with them or send me a PM.

Sincerely,

Lady Lupus


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy stormed into her apartment after Team Natsu had returned from their mission, she was tired and she had gotten motion sickness from riding on the train, of course no one suspected her. Gray had very loudly suggested to Erza that maybe Lucy was pmsing, which was not what was happening, but if it got Gray to stop bugging her she would gladly accept that story.

Lucy walked towards her bathroom to start running a bath, she desperately needed a relaxing bath, and then she needed someone to talk to, but who? She couldn't tell Natsu, or her team, she could talk to Levy, but team Shadowgear was away. 'Maybe Mira?' Lucy shook her head at that thought; there was no way that was happening. 'Master? Maybe Laxus?' she thought as she got into the bath. Neither of them would tell anyone if she asked them not to. Lucy nodded her head, she would tell Master and Laxus, they were pretty much always together now anyway, and if they weren't she could always just wait until Laxus went to see Master Makarov, then go talk to them.

Lucy stayed in the bath for a long while, going over in her head how she was going to explain to Master Makarov why she kept her magic a secret. Once Lucy noticed she was starting to go slightly wrinkly she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her closet. Lucy put on a simple pink crop top and a black skirt, along with her belt and combat boots, she was ready to go. The blond summoned Plue and proceeded to walk toward the guild. It wasn't a long walk from her apartment to Fairy Tails guild hall, but Lucy still didn't want to walk alone.

Sooner than she would have liked, Lucy was standing in front of the guild, the blond girl, no, the blond lady sighed and opened the guild doors, many people turned to greet her. "Hey, Lucy!" a lot of the members yelled to her, she simply waved back and walked up to Mira at the bar. "Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy asked and Mira nodded and immediately began making to milkshake for Lucy. "Mira, is Laxus upstairs with master?" Mira looked up at her and smiled. "When isn't Laxus with Master? Why do you want to know?" Mira asked curiously. 'Oh great, now she is going to try and set me up with Laxus.' Lucy grumbled internally. "I have to talk to Master and just wanted to know if Laxus was there." Lucy said after a moment of thought. Mira looked at her slightly suspiciously but didn't say anything; instead she simply put Lucy's milkshake down in front of her. Lucy put the money for the milkshake down and brought her milkshake upstairs with her to master's office.

Lucy knocked lightly on the door and was surprised when Laxus opened it almost immediately, she hadn't heard him walk across the room, then it dawned on Lucy, she was not the only Dragon slayer in Fairy tail.

"Lucy! Its nice to see you, have a seat my child, Laxus tells me you want to talk to me." Lucy walked in and glanced over at Laxus, he was purposely not looking at her. "Umm yes, master I have something I need to talk to someone and I figured, Laxus would be able to help and neither of you will tell anyone." Lucy explain, this certainly piqued Master Makarov's interest. "What is it my child?" Master asked earnestly.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Well you see master, Celestial spirit magic isn't my only magic… I am a third generation dragon slayer, and when my dragon left my I told myself I would never use my dragon slayer powers, but after I closed the eclipse gate, I got a lot stronger, and now my magic is trying to escape, using my spirits isn't enough, so my dragon slayer sense and instincts have reactivated. I don't really know what to do…" Lucy explained and from the corner of her eye she could see Laxus looking at her with wide eyes. Master Makarov was also looking at her with wide eyes. Lucy looked down.

"My child, why did you keep this a secret?" Master Makarov asked quietly. Lucy pursed her lips tightly. "I know everyone who had a Dragon was really affected by their disappearance but Draco- My dragon, promised me he would never leave me, he told me this just before my thirteenth birthday, and six days late… he just left… He betrayed me, so I swore to never use that magic again, but now my body is making me use it." Lucy muttered, barely loud enough for them to hear her. Lucy glanced up and saw Master with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe Blondie should go on solo missions occasionally to allow her to use her Dragon slayer magic, that way she doesn't accidentally use it in one of her teams missions." Laxus suggest and both the other occupants in the room looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, someone should monitor Lucy for the first few missions, but whom? Lucy you don't want your team to know do you?" Master asked, Lucy shook her head quickly. "I think there should be a dragon slayer, how about Laxus? Or Gajeel?" Master suggested and Lucy frowned.

"No offence to Gajeel or Laxus, but I am not really comfortable enough with either of them to go on a mission alone." Lucy said quietly and with a slight wince. Laxus smirked and raised his eyebrows at her then looked over at Master Makarov. "How about both of them?" Master suggested and Lucy sighed, she knew there was no way she was going to get out of this one. Lucy conceded with a slow nod.

Master walked to the door and opened it. "Gajeel! Come up here, there is a mission request for you." Master yelled and closed the door. "I have a mission for you three; it said they would prefer if it was dragon slayers, so why not send you three." He said just as the door opened to reveal Gajeel.

"Gajeel, as I can assume, you heard about Lucy and her situation." Makarov said to Gajeel and Lucy's eyes widened, she had forgotten that Gajeel had the most sensitive hearing of all the Dragon slayers in their guild. Gajeel nodded. "Good, then you three are going to go on this mission." Master said as he handed a job request to Lucy, he eyes scanned it. "They think a dragon is going on a rampage through the forest?" Lucy asked with wide eyes. 'Maybe they know where Draco is! Ew, that sounded like Natsu' Lucy thought to herself.

"That isn't it, there is also a dark guild in the area, and part two of the request is to eliminate that guild, both missions are S-class, but both Gajeel and Laxus are S-Class, and who knows, if I get good enough reports from both Gajeel and Laxus, maybe after this mission I will consider promoting you to S-Class Lucy." Makarov explain. "Now shoo, I need to do paper work." With that the three mages were dismissed.

Two blondes and one raven-haired male walked out of Master Makarov's Office and down the stairs, then proceeded to go to one of the empty tables in the corner of the guild.

"So Blondie, when are we leaving?" Laxus asked Lucy and Lucy scoffed. "You're Blond too, and I guess we can leave now, its pretty early in the day, there should be a train departing for Clover in about an hour and a half, is that enough time to pack?" She asked the two older dragon slayers, both of them nodded at her and with that they walked out of the guild. Lucy knew Natsu and her team would follow her, seeing as both Natsu and Wendy had heard her saying she was leaving on a mission.

Lucy quickly made her way to her apartment and summoned Virgo to start packing things for her. Soon enough there was the sound of her door opening and someone coming through her window. Lucy walked out of her closet and saw her entire team sitting in her living room. "Hey guys." She said in greeting.

"Lucy, why are you going on a mission with Gajeel and Laxus?" Gray asked with furrowed eyebrows. Lucy pursed her lips again. 'How am I supposed to explain this?' she asked her self internally. "The mission specifically requested the three of us." Lucy said to them, it wasn't entirely a lie, the mission had requested dragon slayers.

"But Lucy, why you three?" Wendy asked with a pout, Lucy's heart went out to her, she would definitely miss her team, but that wasn't going to stop her. "Look, I can't explain it now, maybe after my mission I will, but you guys need to trust me on this." Lucy said with a smile to her team. Most of them nodded but Erza was still frowning, the re-quip mage flashed something into her hand and handed it to Lucy, it was a communications Lacrima.

Lucy looked up at Erza with a confused expression. "Erza?" the redhead looked up her with a smile, which Lucy returned. "Make sure you keep in touch, I have a feeling this is an S-class mission and I want you to be safe, and keep in touch if it's a long mission." Lucy flung herself at her team and hugged them all tightly.

"Princess, I believe it is time to leave, you have to catch your train." Virgo said as she came out of the closet with a bag of clothes and camping supplies. Lucy touched Horlogiums key and gasped. "I have to go guys! I will call you tonight! She promised as she rushed out of her apartment.

Lucy rushed towards the magnolia train station, when she got there, her two companions were already buying their tickets. Lucy rushed up to them and quickly picked up her tickets. She sat down on the bench. "Sorry I'm late guys, I was talking to my team." Gajeel grunted and Laxus looked down at her. "Its ok, the train is running an hour late." He muttered but she heard him loud and clear.

"So do either of you have motion sickness pills?" She questioned, both Gajeel and Laxus held up bottles that had clearly been given to them by Wendy. "So one of you is going to share right?" She said with a cute look. Gajeel snorted and shook his head so Lucy looked over at Laxus; she gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes." Please Laxus." She whined while trying to look cute. Laxus sighed and nodded his head before putting his sound pod on. "Yes! Thanks Laxus!" She said with a smile before going over to the bakery that was attached to the train station.

Lucy looked at the food they had displayed and hummed. "Excuse me miss, could I have three sandwiches, a dozen cookies, and three cupcakes?" she asked the lady at the register. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded. "Isn't that a lot of such a little girl like you to eat?" The baker asked, but Lucy shook her head. "I am traveling with Dragon Slayers, so it isn't a lot of food at all." She explained and the woman nodded. "Ok dear that will be 700 jewel." She said with a smile and Lucy happily paid the money before taking the bag of baked goods and walking towards her companions.

"Hey guys! I got you food!" Lucy called to them. Gajeel looked up at her, but Laxus stayed leaning against the wall with his sound pod on. Lucy scowled at him and marched up to him, once she was in front of him she pulled his sound pod off. Laxus opened his eyes and glared. "Oh stop glaring, I brought you food." She said and his glare lessened but was still definitely there. The three dragon slayers sat down on a bench and Lucy handed each of them a sandwich and cupcake, but saved the cookies for later, all three of them devoured their food in record time.

After a short amount of time, the train pulled up and all three dragon slayers got on the train, finding a compartment to sit in was relatively easy, there were only a few people on the train. The three dragon slayers sat in an empty compartment and took a motion sickness pill each. As the train started moving, Lucy leaned against the window and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep for the six hour train ride to Clover town.

**Hey guys! So what do you think of chapter two? The mission will start in the next chapter, and just so you know there will be no GaLu pairing or NaLu pairing in this story, simply because I have other uses for them, but all the other dragon slayers(except Wendy) there is a possibility of the pairing including them, there is high chance it will be LaLu unless like a copious amount of you want it to be RoLu or Sticy. **

**Favourite, Follow, review,**

**P.s The next chapter will either be up late tonight, or early tomorrow morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Dad! Look at me!" Lucy said as she stood high up on one of the trees in their clearing. Draco glanced up sharply at her. "Lucy, come down from there, you are going to get hurt!" her father commanded her. Lucy ignored him and stayed up in the tree. "But Dad! I can see the stars better from up here!" Lucy said with her back to her Dad. The young blonde tilted her head up so she could see the stars. Lucy overbalanced and began falling. "Lucy!" Draco yelled as he extended one of his hands to pluck Lucy out of the sky. Lucy looked up at her father with a bashful smile. "Sorry Dad." She mumbled. Draco smiled, "You aren't meant to be a falling star, if you are a fallen star then what happens to me?" _

Lucy snapped out of her dream when the train shook slightly, she didn't open her eyes yet. Lucy felt warm, one of her sides was plastered against something soft yet solid, and there was definitely an arm draped over her shoulder. Lucy tried to look up, but couldn't because of a head resting against her. Lucy glanced down and saw Laxus' red pants. The blonde mage blushed slightly and looked out the window; it was pouring rain and would probably storm soon. Lucy sighed and just hoped that it wasn't a thunder storm. A muffled laugh from across their compartment startled Lucy, she looked up to see Gajeel looking at her with a smirk. "So Bunny girl, how are you enjoying your cuddle session with Sparky." He asked her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucy snorted. "You are just jealous because he is cuddling with me not you." She said with a giggle, across from her Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "What was that Bunny girl?" He said with a glare. Lucy smiled. 'Jackpot' she thought. Lucy smirked. "Jealous are you, Gajeel? And yes, I am quite enjoying it, he is keeping me warm." Lucy said with a smirk. Across from her Gajeel growled at her.

"I don't know what you think you are implying, but you better stop it." He said threateningly. Lucy decided she was definitely having fun. "There is nothing wrong with gays Gajeel." Lucy said with an understanding tone to her voice. 'I am going to find out if Gajeel likes Levy back, and it will probably kill me to do it.' She thought. Gajeel growled again. "I am not gay, why does everyone think that?" He ground out.

Lucy laughed. "Well for one you have been flirting with Levy but haven't asked her out, and secondly it seems like you are over compensation in terms on masculinity." Lucy explained her thoughts to him and he sighed.

"I am not over compensating!" Gajeel stated loudly and Lucy smiled at him.

"I don't know Gajeel, constantly working out, all those muscles, it seems like you are trying to over do it- eek!" The sudden peal of thunder scared Lucy and she quickly turned her head and hid it in Laxus' chest, the sudden movement woke up the older dragon slayer.

Laxus looked down at Lucy questioningly and pulled off his sound pod. "What's wrong Blondie?" He asked the girl who was cuddled against him. Lucy shook her head as if she didn't want to reply. Laxus looked up at Gajeel for an explanation. As he opened his mouth to ask another peal of thunder sounded and Lucy tensed against him and shook slightly. Laxus' eyes widened when he realised she must be afraid of thunder. The larger blond quickly reached up for his sound pod and quickly draped it over Lucy's head, the music blocking out the sound of thunder. Lucy looked up at him, her eyes slightly watery, but grateful. Lucy leaned back against him and closed her eyes once again, trying to ignore the storm out side.

Laxus turned slightly so she was more comfortable and so that he could look out the window. He was firmly ignoring the other dragon slayer in the compartment of the train. 'Why am I doing this? I barely know Lucy, and even if I did, I wouldn't normally do this, when did I ever provide comfort for someone?' Laxus thought to himself as he stared out at the lightning storm.

Across from the couple sat on very confused Iron Dragon Slayer. He of course knew Lucy was afraid of thunderstorms, and that wasn't bugging him, what was bugging him was the fact that Laxus, mysterious Laxus who never talked to anyone who wasn't his team or Gramps, was openly cuddling with Lucy Heart, Fairy tails own sweetheart, whose heart was sought after by many, and who was one of the most eligible bachelorette in Fiore, Lucy Heart, the girl who forgave everyone, even him.

"_Gajeel, I want you to go kidnap that Celestial Mage from Fairy tail." Master Jose Porla stated. Gajeel furrowed his brow up at his Master. "The weak one? What was her name? Lucy Heart or something?" He asked his master, Jose nodded. "I plan to have Fairy tail initiate a war, and she is the key, so, you and Juvia are to go fetch her." He explained. Gajeel nodded, he knew better than to question Jose._

Even after he had taken her away from her Guild, and tortured her, she was still the very first person to welcome him into Fairy tail, and even though Gajeel teased Lucy, he was still fiercely protective over her, she was nice to him when no one else was, and she was the reason he was able to call Fairy tail his home, that was why Gajeel was having such a hard time with Laxus right now, he was glaring sullenly at the dragon slayer who had one of his muscled arms draped around Lucy' s shoulder. Gajeel sighed again and he too looked out the window, waiting for their train to pull into Clover.

**In clover town**

"Rogue! When did Master say the team from Fairy Tail will be getting here?" One annoying blonde dragon slayer asked. Beside him his dark haired companion was walking towards the train station. "Their train left about 5 and a half hours ago, so they should be here soon." Rogue replied before glancing down at a watch he was wearing. It was getting late, past dinner time, but the twin dragons of Sabertooth were waiting for their companions to get there before they went to get dinner.

**Back on the train**

Gradually the train began to slow, signalling it was going to stop soon. Laxus looked down and gently shook Lucy, she opened her eyes and blinked up at Laxus, she removed part of the sound pod. "Are we here?" she asked, her voice slightly deeper from sleepy. Laxus nodded and retracted his arm from Lucy's shoulder and stood up, stretching slightly. Lucy yawned and rubbed her eyes, before handing Laxus back his sound pod with a mumbled thank you, know he would hear her. When the train stopped, the three dragon slayers slowly exited, not expecting the two mages waiting for them.

Lucy stretched as she walked off the train and took a deep breath through her nose, she smelt the rain that was falling out side, she could smell her companions, but she could also smell all the people around her.

"Dreyar-San!" A voice yelled over the crowds and two mages pushed through the crowd to get to the Fairy tail mages. Rogue and Sting stopped in front of the three mages. Sting didn't notice Lucy yet, but Rogue was peering at her curiously. "Dreyar-San, Rogue and I were assigned to help you and Gajeel and… Lucy?" Sting had finally noticed the small blonde who was standing between Gajeel and Laxus. Lucy smiled at the two of them.

"This is a mission for dragon slayers, so why is she here? Did you guys decide to bring a cheerleader, because she will be useless in these fights." Sting said carelessly, and in turn he received two glares and one blond looking down at her feet.

"You may not know this but Lucy is a dragon slayer too, third generation like the two of you." Gajeel ground out, his glare firmly in place. In return he earned two astounded looks, and the tips of Lucy's ears turned red. "Can she fight?" Rogue asked quietly. Lucy's head snapped up and she nodded vigorously. "Actually they are right Blondie, you haven't used this magic in a while, maybe we should train for a day or two before we go looking for this 'dragon'" Laxus said, with air quotes around the word dragon.

"I will be fine, maybe a warm up battle tonight before bed, that's all I need, I was pretty strong last time I used it so I think I am good!" She said with a bright smile towards Laxus, the other blonde nodded and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Before that though, let's go get eat, then we can set up camp." Rogue said and led the other four dragon slayers towards a local restaurant that he knew to be good. The hosts eyes widened when he saw the five mages enter the restaurant, all of them very famous, and four of them were know to be powerhouses. The host led them to a secluded table in the restaurant so that they could talk privately.

The five mages sat around the table and carefully looked at their menus. Finally a waiter came up to take their drink orders. Laxus ordered a gin and tonic, Gajeel ordered a beer, so did Sting. Rogue ordered scotch and Lucy ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri. "So, do you guys know what we are supposed to be doing?" Rogue asked everyone, Sting included. Surprisingly, it was only Sting that didn't nod.

"Ok, so we are going to go check this 'dragon' out, if it is a dragon, we try to calm it down, get information out of it, if that doesn't work, we have orders to kill it. After that we are to go and deal with two of the dark guilds in this area, either you guys can take one and Sting and I will take one, or we can do both of them together." Rogue explained, not really asking us but just saying we had two options. Their drinks arrived and their meal orders were placed, Lucy surprised everyone by ordering a lot of food.

"I have looked into the guilds, it might be better if we do both of them together." Laxus said from his spot next to Lucy. Lucy frowned but nodded along with him.

After dinner the five dragon slayers paid for their meals, and promptly left to head into the forest, not deep enough for them to encounter the dragon, to make camp. "Open! Gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Lucy called once they found a place to make camp. "Punishment time, princess?" She asked Lucy with an evil glint in her eye. Her master sighed and shook her head. "Yes Virgo, your punishment is to set up camp her." She said with a fond smile to her spirit.

While camp was being set up, Lucy turned to her companions. "So, who am I fighting?" She asked with a small smile, as much as she hated to admit it, she was excited to be using her dragon slayer magic again. "Well, since you are a fairy, we think it would be better for you to fight against one of your own." Rogue said, speaking for the two of them before Sting could interrupt.

"I don't particularly feel like fighting right now." Gajeel said as he patted his stomach, he had eaten too much. The four of them turned to Laxus, the older blond was frowning slightly, you could tell he didn't want to fight Lucy.

"I will do it!" Sting said, and Rogue sighed, the rest of them seemed to agree. Lucy smiled a bit. "Just let me change into something more appropriate for fighting. She said and walked into one of the tents Virgo had set up to change. Lucy quickly changed into a loose pair of red pants and a red tube top. When she walked back out, Sting had discarded his vest and was stretching a bit. A flash to her right signalled Loke had appeared.

"You are gonna do great princess, I have monitored your magic levels and there is no way you could lose." He said with a squeeze to Lucy's shoulder. The Celestial dragon slayer smiled at him and quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. The rest of the slayers and Loke backed away from Lucy and Sting, the two slayers faced each other with determined stares.

"White Drive!""Celestial Drive" The two dragon slayers yelled at the same time, they entered their dragon force. Lucy's dragon force was gorgeous, her eyes glowed a lovely shade of yellow, a blue aura surrounded her and she had scales that went from midnight blue at the top to yellow at the bottom.

"Celestial Dragons roar!" Lucy shouted and the attack that came was beautiful. A blast of dark blue and yellow entwined magic shot out from her mouth, aimed at Sting. Sting dodged by jumping and responded with his own roar.

Lucy rushed at him. "Celestial dragon's claw!" Lucy took a swipe at Sting and grazed his stomach, the power that Sting felt against his stomach made his eyes widen. "White dragons slash!" He yelled and tried to kick Lucy, the fairy tail mage flipped backwards to avoid the hit.

"Secret Dragon slayer art: Star shower!" Lucy shouted and as if the stars were falling, a rain of yellow magic began falling on the battle field. Sting tried to avoid all of them but ended up getting hit by one. Sting collapsed but pushed himself up and rushed at Lucy. "White dragons claw." He yelled as he got close to her, he managed to catch her leg with his attach and singed the fabric. Lucy narrowed her eyes and delivered a non magical kick to Stings chest to send him back.

Sting smirked. 'So close combat is her weakness?' he thought to himself and launched himself close to her. "White dragons iron first" He yelled and tried to slam her with his fist. Lucy dodged and giggled before using an attack he had joking invented when she was younger. "Celestial dragons iron head." Lucy slammed her head into Stings and sent him flying to the surprise of everyone else.

About twenty feet away Sting groaned and stood up, rubbing his head. "Holy Ray!" He called and unleashed a ray of white magic. It looked like it had hit Lucy but when the attack died out the blonde girl was no longer there. Sting looked around but couldn't see her, he could faintly hear her breathing, and even more faintly her could hear her heartbeat. Lucy sprung out of the trees behind him and jumped on his back, flipping him to the ground and quickly pinning him underneath her. Lucy lit her fist and brought it down, stopping a centimetre from Stings face. "I win!" she said happily before extinguishing the magic around her hand.

Sting looked up at her like she was a goddess, before he smirked. "You know, if you wanted to be on top of me you could have just asked." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Lucy blushed bright red and stood up quickly, before helping Sting up. The two dragon slayers looked around; Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue, and Loke were all looking at them with wide eyes. The two slayers looked around at the clearing, there were craters everywhere, and there were smoking patches of grass.

Lucy walked towards their audience and smiled a bit. "Sorry… I went a little over board." She mumbled slightly embarrassed. Suddenly there were arms around her and she was being spun in a circle. "My Princess! You are so strong! I knew this before! But now I know it even better!" Loke said as he spun her around. Lucy giggle a bit as she was set down on the ground. The group of men around her were still watching her with wide eyes. 'So this is the power of a third generation dragon slayer.' Laxus thought to himself.

The group made their way back to camp and sat around a small fire that Virgo had set up. "So Lucy, how old were you when your dragon disappeared?" Sting asked after he took a gulp of water from his water bottle. Lucy smiled sadly. "He left just after I turned thirteen… I was with him from the time I was a baby though, according to him, an orphanage burned down and I was left in the forest near it, he found me and to quote him, 'Even if you were small, you shined bigger than the fire that was engulfing the orphanage, instead of taking you back to the humans, I did what a lot of dragons have been doing, I took you in to teach you dragon slayer magic.'" Lucy said with a goofy lower voice as she quoted her fathers voice.

The dragon slayers around her smiled. "I was fifteen when Metalicana disappeared, I always thought that maybe it was just me, because I always used to yell at him, tell him I was better off without him, and then one day, he just disappeared, I hated myself for years, until I met Salamander, then I knew it wasn't just me." Gajeel said gruffly, Lucy looked at him with surprise; this was the first time she had ever heard of him talking about his father.

"I remember when I was 10 or so I asked my Dad about the other dragons, he told me all about them, Igneel, the brave dragon who had a wicked temper, Metalicana, The ill-tempered dragon who hated every human, sometimes Dad would joke and say he even hated his son, Grandeeney, the kindest dragon you would ever meet, even if you were her enemy she would still heal you after a battle. Dad even told me about Weisslogia and Skaidrum" Sting and Rogues heads snapped up. "Dad told me that they were both caring, even if they didn't show it all the time, he said they would do anything for their sons, and would kill anyone who came near them." Lucy said with a glance towards the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. Sting had a fond smile on his face and Rogues eyes had softened a bit.

"Its true, they did everything for us, they loved me and Rogue so much, I guess you really could call me and Rogue brothers, Weisslogia and Skaidrum were mates and raised us together. They even gave up their lives so that we could get stronger." Sting said with sad eyes. Lucy's eyes shone with tears as she quickly moved to sit between Rogue and Sting. The female dragon slayer pulled the two of them close to her. The dragon slayers sat silently as the flame cracked. Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of wings, all five dragon slayers looked up.

"Is that Panther?" Gajeel asked as he squinted against the darkness, it was still to dark for him to tell. "I think Lector and Frosch are with him too." Rogue commented. Sure enough a few minutes later three exceeds landed in front of the five dragon slayers.

"Lily!" Lucy cried as she scooped him up into her arms. The black exceed looked shocked, but purred at the attention. "Hey! I want to be cuddle!" Lector said with a frown. "Fro does too!" the exceed in the frog suit said with and innocent smile. Lucy smiled and put Pantherlily down, only to pick up Lector and Frosch.

"Gajeel, I can see why you wanted an Exceed so badly, I kind of want one for myself." Lucy said as she looked at her most sullen companion. Gajeel nodded. "Look in pet stores, some of them have Exceeds or exceed kittens." Lector said from his position on Lucy's lap.

"Lucy, why do you want a small kitten, when you already have a lion?" Loke asked from across the fire. Everyone around the fire laughed, except Laxus and Frosch. Lucy touched Horlogiums key. "Oh my, it's getting late; I think we should get to bed." Lucy said, the female dragon slayer stood up and headed to her tent, Panther, Frosch and Lector all followed behind her. "Where are you going?" Asked Rogue to the Exceeds, Lector turned around. "I want to sleep in Lucy's tent, she likes to cuddle me." Lector said to the shadow dragon slayer. Rogues exceed smiled at him. "Fro thinks so too." The small frog suited exceed said.

Lucy giggled and proceeded to her tent. "Good night guys!" She called before walking into her tent and zipping it shut. Lucy quickly changed into pyjamas and laid down on her cot. The three Exceeds curled up around her and soon they all drifted to sleep.

"_Dad! Why do you only have me?" Lucy questioned her father from her position on his head. The large celestial dragon laughed. "Planets can only revolve around one star." Her Dads answer was pretty vague,, but Lucy supposed it was his way of saying she was enough. "But Dad, I'm not a star, I am just Lucy." She said with a grin towards her father, even though she couldn't see him, she could feel the fact that he had rolled his eyes. "Yes you are just Lucy, but 'Just Lucy' Is a shining star, who will outshine the rest of the dragon slayers, you are my precious star, you are my heart." Draco said would a booming voice. "How come most humans have a last name? But I am just Lucy?" She asked out of no where. Draco frowned a bit. "Do you want a last name, little star?" He asked. _

_Lucy excitedly nodded. "Yes I do!" She said. Draco smiled at his daughters antics. "How about your last name is Star?" He asked and Lucy giggled, but shook her head. "Draco?" He questioned and again Lucy shook her head. "Well, since you are my heart, why don't we call you Lucy Heart?" He suggested, Lucy gasped and looked down at her father. "I think that is a great Idea, Dad!" She said with a giggle. _

**So there is chapter 3, I know I said the mission would start this chapter, but I decided the team needed a little bonding time. **

**So guys, suggest names for Lucy's exceed, because I definitely have an idea for one.**

**Favourite, Follow, And review please.**

**Also the disclaimer at the beginning applies for the entire story, I don't want to do a disclaimer at the beginning of every single chapter.**

**I also think I am going to try and do a flash back to Draco in all the chapters, so that you guys can get to know Lucy' backround because it is in fact different than the original plot. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Lupus. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Dad! Tell me a story about some of the other dragons!" A young Lucy demanded of her father. The two of them were laying underneath the stars, Lucy was laying on a cot between her fathers jaw and one of his massive legs. Draco laughed quietly, "what is with you and the other dragons?" He asked his daughter. Lucy giggled a bit. "I just want to know if the other dragons are as great as you are!" Lucy said with a smile. "Well then my little star, I guess I can tell you the tale of how Weisslogia and Skaidrum became mates." Draco said with a grin toward Lucy, even though Lucy was young, Draco knew she would enjoy the romantic story, they were actually her favourite kind of story._

_"A long time ago, I used to live with four other dragons in northern Fiore, two male dragons who's names were Igneel and Metalicana. I also live with two females who's named we're Grandeeney and Skaidrum. One day as Igneel and Metalicana bickered over who was more powerful, a great dragon from the south appeared, he was a mighty dragon, he was large and his white scales glistened in the fresh morning sun. This dragon was Weisslogia. When Weisslogia's great eyes fell upon Skaidrum, he instantly fell in love and he knew she was the only mate for him, naturally Skaidrum did not feel the same way, and she was rebellious and didn't want to fall in love. Skaidrum refused Weisslogia when he asked her to be his mate, but that did not deter him in the slightest. He kept pining after Skaidrum, even after she had refused his offer. After about twenty years Weisslogia finally gave up, he still loved Skaidrum but he had stopped asking her to be his mate. It wasn't until a pack of dragons from the east attacked that Skaidrum realised she loved Weisslogia." Draco pause in his story and looked down at Lucy. "Did Weisslogia save Skaidrum?" Lucy predicted and Draco laughed. "Quite the opposite actually, Weisslogia had been cocky and took on two of the dragons at once, but was losing, when Skaidrum saw this she realised she was in love with him, and immediately rushed to help him. Together the two of them beat the dragons, and have been mates since." Draco concluded his story, below him Lucy was smiling._

_"Dad, is Grandeeney your mate?" She asked suddenly, Draco glanced down at her sharply. "No little star, Grandeeney is Igneel's mate." Draco awnsered with a small smile at him young daughter. "Then does that mean Metalicana is your mate?" Lucy asked Draco, he father looked down at her. "What makes you think that my little star?" He asked. Lucy smiled widely up at him. "Well you said you lived with your mate a long time ago, and that mates don't necessarily have to be a boy an a girl, and if Grandeeney and Igneel were mates and Weisslogia and Skaidrum were mates, then that leaves you and Metalicana, you also said Your mate doesn't like people and that's why I haven't met them yet." Lucy rationalized. "You are far too clever for your age my little star, since you have found out our secret, I will try and convince Metalicana to come and meet you." Draco said with a smile down to his small daughter. "Does this mean I have a brother? Can I meet him too? Please dad?!" She asked excitedly. Draco laughed. "Calm my little star, you will meet Gajeel when the time is right." He promised._

Lucy awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn, the three exceeds in her tent were still fast asleep, and she couldn't hear any movement from the other dragon slayers, though not all of their breathing was even so she assume some of them were awake. Lucy quickly grabbed a change of clothes and her toiletries before leaving her tent. Using her dragon senses Lucy quickly located a seclude pond that she could bath in. When Lucy got into the pond the cold really got to her, having heightened sense and everything, but she soon adapted and washed her body as effectively as she could in a forest pond. When Lucy got out of the pond she dried off and quickly dressed in loose grey pants and a yellow tank top that complimented her hair. The female dragon slayer picked up her toiletries and her dirty clothes and went back to the campsite. When she got back, Rogue and Laxus were awake and moving, Laxus was wearing a pair of sleep pants and no shirt, where as Rogue was wearing his normal pants and a tight Tshirt. Lucy put her stuff in her tenth and went to light the fire so that she could cook breakfast. After a third try at lighting the fire Lucy was starting to get annoyed, she sighed loudly and looked over at Laxus who was watching her.

"Hey Blondie, having trouble?" He questioned with a familiar smirk on his lips. Lucy pouted but nodded. "I was wondering if you would help me light the fire." She asked with a pout. Laxus raised his eyebrows at her. "What's in it for me if I light the fire?" Laxus asked, still smirking.

Lucy snorted. 'Of course, never does anything unless it also benefits him.' She thought to her self before looking back up at Laxus. "If you don't light the fire I can't cook, which means you don't get to eat." She told him with a confident smile. The smile was quickly wiped away when she looked at Laxus who was still smirking. "I brought food that doesn't need to be cooked with me." He said with a smile.

Lucy frowned. "If you don't light the fire I will have Virgo bring all your stuff to the spirit realm and then you will have to sleep outside." She threatened, behind her she could hear Rogue snickering and she was pretty sure both Gajeel and Sting were laughing at her. Laxus was still smiling. "That won't bug me, abnormally high body temperature; an I could always sneak into your tent." He said with a slight wink towards Lucy.

Lucy growled and thought for a minute. 'What can I say that will make him light this fire?' She thought, then the thought came to her, use her womanly assets like she always did. Lucy stood up and walked towards Laxus before plunking herself down in his lap and pouting cutely up at him. ''Can you please like the fire Laxus?" She asked, he voice a little lower, Laxus just grinned down at her. Across the clearing Rogue was holding his mouth to stop his laughter from pouring down. Lucy huffed and stood up. "Fine if you don't want to light the fire I will get a real dragon slayer to do it." She growled. Lucy wa pulled back down into Laxus' lap. 'Great I knew this was a bad idea.' She thought.

"I light the fire, but you have to say the magic words first." Laxus said with a grin. Lucy frowned. "Pretty please?" She guessed but knew she was wrong, Laxus shook his head. "Be more creative Blondie." He told her.

"Laxus is the real thunder god, and there is no way anyone else can compare?" She guessed again. "Those weren't the words I was thinking of, but I guess that works." Laxus said and let Lucy up before going to light the fire. Lucy stood there, in the middle of the field blushing while Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were all laughing at her. Lucy huffed and stomped to the fire before setting up the things she needed to make a stew. Once she was done she got herself a bowl then sat down on the ground near the fire and pouted.

Soon enough Sting sat down beside her and nudged her with his toe. "Come on Lucy, don't be so grumpy, Dreyar-San was just having fun." He said with a wide smile. Lucy sighed into her stew, she knew he was right but still, it had been very embarrassing. "So what are we doing today?" Lucy questioned the other dragon slayers around the fire. Rogue looked up at her, mirth still apparent in his eyes. "We'll we will clean up breakfast and then we will head into town to get some provisions, we don't know how long we will be in the forest, you can store them with Virgo, right, Lucy?" Rogue asked and Lucy nodded, swallowing her mouthful of stew. "So we are going into clover?" She asked and Rogue nodded. "Does that mean we clean up camp or are we leaving someone here?" Rogue looked up from his stew. " we are going to leave the exceeds here, Pantherlily already knows this and will make sure Lector and Frosch behave." Rogue explain. Lucy nodded and collected the dishes before washing them in a basin of water she had collected. When she finished, she turned around to see her companions all ready to depart.

The walk into Clover was not a long one, they hadn't gone deep into the forest the night before, so it was easy to get out. First stop was the grocery store. They stocked up on non-perishable food items, along with semi-perishable food items such as bread and apples, all the food was stored in the spirit realm.

The next stop was the magic store, where the dragon slayers bought special wood that burned longer along with charms to keep them warm at night. The third stop was a medical supply store, the team if dragon slayers stoked up on antiseptic, bandages, and salves. Finally they stopped at a camping supply store, where the group of mages got new thicker sleeping bags, a machine that purified water and some more water canteens. After having Virgo store all of their stuff the team met up in the middle of Clover town.

"This is the last time we will be in town for a while, is there anything you guys want to do?" Sting asked and Lucy gasped and excited bounced on the balls of her feet. "Can we go to the pet store? I want to see if they have Exceeds!" Lucy said causing the four males around her to sweat drop. Sting nodded and Lucy excitedly led the way to the pet store, when she stepped in she looked around for the area where they kept the pets. When Lucy was walking by one caught her eye. It was identifiably an exceed, but this one was unlike any other she had ever seen, and boy had she seen a lot of Exceeds. This exceed was bright yellow, with black tiger stripes along her body, and large black eyes. Lucy looked at the information, this exceed was still young and was in fact a female. Lucy beckoned over a shop clerk and told him she wanted to buy this cat.

The clerk nodded and took the exceed out of the cage and handed her to Lucy. "What would you like to name her?" The clerk asked Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "I want to name her... Étoile." Lucy said with a wide smile. The clerk nodded, Lucy picked out an outfit for her exceed and finished her purchase.

Lucy walked out of the store and joined her companions, in her arms was a small exceed dressed in a black dress, with a blue ribbon Around one ear. The four males with her sweat dropped but smiled at her. "So you finally got an Exceed?" Gajeel said with a smirk and Lucy nodded. "And she is such a sweetheart, she cuddled right up to me when I picked her up, her name is Étoile." Lucy said with a smile then looked to Laxus.

"Now you are the only dragon slayer I know without an animal counter part." Lucy said with a teasing tone. "Cobra doesn't-""I said animal, not exceed, Cobra has Curbellios." Lucy cut Laxus off, effectively making him grumble. "If that's it, lets head back to camp." Rogue said.

The walk back to camp was even shorter than the walk into town, or at least it felt that felt that way for Lucy. The celestial dragon slayer cuddled her small Exceed all the way back to camp. When the five dragon slayers walked into camp there was no sign of the Exceeds, the fire had died out and there were no fresh print on the ground, this put all the dragon slayers on red alert. One quick wiff of air told you that the exceeds were in the immediate area. "Why aren't they here?" Lucy asked, as soon as she asked it she knew it was a dumb question, they had probably gone off to bathe. Beside her Laxus rolled his eyes.

"So what is the plan of attack for today?" Asked Laxus, shifting himself so he could poke at the embers of the fire. Rogue furrowed his brow for a minute. "I was thinking it would be better to track at night, there is no such thing as nocturnal dragons, so it would be easier to subdue if it was just waking up as opposed to if it has been awake for a few hours already." Rogue's proposed idea was definitely not a bad one, but that meant one thing. Lucy had to entertain herself for an entire day before they started moving.

"That would work, you guys go do…. What ever it is you do, I am going to call my team, they might want to talk to me." Lucy said, with Étoile in her arms, the Celestial dragon slayer walked herself over so that she was sitting near her tent and she pulled out her communications Lacrima. Lucy poured a small amount of magic into it and focused on calling Erza, in no time the redheads face had appeared in the small Lacrima.

"_Lucy! How is your mission going?" _Lucy's redheaded team mate asked, there was a bit of background noise, so Lucy figured Erza was somewhere in or around the guild. Lucy smile into the Lacrima.

"Its going pretty good, we met up with Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth, apparently this is a very hard mission, so they have two guilds working on it." Lucy explained to her team mate. Lucy frowned when Erza's brow furrowed.

"_Are they treating you ok Lucy? If they aren't you must tell me at once, and I will make my way over and put a stop to it." _Erza promised her blond counterpart. The celestial dragon slayer laughed a bit, "No no, its ok, we are having fun, Sting is really witty and makes easy comebacks, Rogue is quiet but really thoughtful, Laxus seems like he is brooding all the time but is very analytical, he also likes to tease. Gajeel is…Well, Gajeel is Gajeel, what else can I say." Lucy said to her team mate. In the background there was a distinct 'Hey!' from Gajeel and a laugh from the other three. Erza smiled at her.

"_Erza! Are you talking to Luce? I want to talk to her too!" _Came the voice from behind Erza, soon it wasn't just the redheads face in the Lacrima, it was her entire team.

"_Luce! How is the mission going?" _Asked her pink haired partner. Lucy grinned at the goofy smile on his face. "We haven't actually done anything, but Rogue and Sting are here too." Lucy said to her team, the short bluenette gasped. "Lucy-nee must be so strong to go on a mission with them." She said with slightly awed eyes. Beside he Gray nodded.

"_I heard from Gramps that if you good enough on this mission you are going to be promoted to S-Class." _Erza said, the rest of her team gasped with wide eyes.

"_Hey! No fair! Luce was supposed to be my partner for S-Class trials this year!" _Natsu said with a whine. Erza slapped the back of his head. _"You can't hold Lucy back for your own gain, if she is your partner for the trials that means she has no chance of getting promoted." _Erza said fiercely. The blonde smiled at her team through the Lacrima.

Another face appeared in the Lacrima. _"So Lucy is spending time in the forest with four other males? Could it be possible that she likes one of them?" _Fairy tails resident matchmaker said with a grin. "N-no! Mira it's not like that!" Lucy denied while her face flamed red. "Why do you always pick on me? Why not Gray and Juvia, or Erza and Jellal, Or Natsu and- Never mind, Natsu has no romantic potential." Lucy said, and the responding snickers were on both sides of the Lacrima.

"_Well you see Lucy, I do bug Erza and Gray, but you are the one with uncertain love interests, so it is more fun." _Mira explained as she brushed her hair back from her face. Lucy sighed and said the same thing she always told Mira. "I am too busy to date right now Mira, maybe next year." Mira grinned at Lucy. _"well I have to get back to my bar, I will see you later Lucy, you can always call my communications Lacrima if you need love advice! Or someone to kick Laxus' ass for you!" _With that Mira walked off back to her bar. In Lucy's camp there were laughs, mostly from Sting.

"Hey guys! We have a new member for team Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly, but was met with blank stares. Lucy held up her Exceed. "Her name is Étoile." Lucy explained. Wendy giggled. _"This means Carla with have a female exceed friend now!" _The sky dragon slayer exclaimed excitedly. _"She is so cute Lucy!" _Erza said to her blonde team mate. _"Now Happy will have another friend!" _Natsu exclaimed. Team Natsu chatted like this for a while longer before Lucy decided it was time to hang up.

When Lucy walked out from near her tent what she saw was definitely not what she was expecting, Rogue and Gajeel were both shirtless and were wrestling, and Laxus and Sting were having a mock magical battle a little ways away from her. Lucy sighed and walked towards them. 'This is what I get for going on a mission with just males; I should have brought Wendy along with me.' The blonde thought before preparing dinner, the four dragon slayers were sure to be hungry after training and they would need their energy for tonight.

**Hey guys, I totally planned on posting this in the morning after my manicure, but it turns out typing with long nails is a lot harder than typing with short nails, and the hunt for the dragon starts next chapter, along with the plot, which I actually have planned out.**

**Favourite, Follow and review**

**Sincerely **

**Lady Lupus**


	5. Chapter 5

Making dinner wasn't a grand affair when you were camping in the middle of a forest, in fact the only part of it that was grand was the sheer amount of food that five dragon slayers could consume. Instead of making stew again, Lucy roasted meat, it wasn't hard to do, and still managed to have a bit of flavour.

"Guy!" Lucy yelled, though she probably didn't have to, all the dragon slayers and the exceeds would have heard her if she spoke at a normal tone. Almost at once there were four hungry dragon slayers and four hungry Exceeds in front of her. Lucy served everyone's portions, but with her eyes firmly glued to the bowls to ignore the sheer amount of muscle that was visible.

Once everyone had their portions they sat at the fire, now was just the waiting game. Everyone around the fire was excited to see the 'Dragon' in the woods, even though three of them knew for a fact it could not be their dragon, Laxus didn't have a dragon and Rogue and Stings dragons were already deceased, but with the excitement brought the possibility of having to kill the dragon, if it belonged to one of them, or was Natsu or Wendy's dragon, no one there would forgive themselves. "Rogue, when you went to see the man about the job, what did he tell you?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

"He said that the dragon was destroying a bunch of trees, he wants us to investigate." Rogues statement made Gajeel and Lucy smile. "The dragon isn't rampaging, it is making a clearing." Lucy said with a relieved smile, beside her Gajeel grunted an agreement.

Lucy looked over at Gajeel. "What if it is Draco? Or Metalicana?" She asked eagerly, though Gajeel wouldn't show it, he was excited about those possibilities, even if it was Igneel or Grandeeney, she would be happy. "Gajeel, did Metalicana ever tell you about his mate?" Lucy asked the large dragon slayer beside her. Gajeel glanced down at her and nodded.

"Well what did he say?" Lucy asked, she knew Gajeel was her brother, but wasn't overly sure if her knew, sometimes he would do something that made her think he knew, but then it would be brought back to reality. "He used to tell me that the dragon looked like his body was torn from the night sky, dark blue scales mixed with yellow ones, his eyes were like the sun. He once said that his mate was also raising a dragon slayer, but that the girl his mate was raising was weak an probably would have to become a healer." Gajeel said, and Lucy knew he didn't know about their mating. Still it hurt to hear that, Lucy make a small noise of acknowledgement and looked down at her food.

"What about you Lucy, do you know anything about Draco's mate?" Sting asked from the other side of their circle. Lucy nodded and set down her empty plate, replacing it with her Exceed. "Draco said his mates scales were black but they glittered like iron in the sunlight, the dragon had red eye, and was raising a dragon slayer a few years older than me, Draco also said that I would definitely be stronger the Ga- Than his mates dragon slayer." Lucy said, the fond smile that everyone loved appeared on her face. Laxus' brow furrowed. "Did you just almost say Gajeel's name?" He said thoughtfully, Lucy turned to him and glared while her face flamed red. Lucy looked down at her food. Even though Lucy was looking down she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Eh? Why would you think that? What makes you think Draco's mate was Metalicana? That's silly Laxus, you should try making better jokes, ha ha ha." She said in a nervous voice that alerted people to her lie. Lucy sighed and looked over at Gajeel, his eyes were a fraction wider than normal as he regarded the blond. "Did Metalicana ever tell you his mates name?" She asked him and he shook his head slightly.

"Well, I only found it out by asking roundabout questions. Draco used to tell me stories about his mate, and he would say that he and his mate lived together with some other dragons. Later on he told me he lived with Metalicana, Igneel, Grandeeney, Skaidrum and Weisslogia. So I once asked him if he and Grandeeney were mates and he told me no, Igneel and Grandeeney were mates, which left Metalicana to be his mate…" Lucy explained, Rogue didn't really look surprised, almost as if her knew, but Laxus, Sting and Gajeel were all speechless.

"I never did get to meet Metalicana, Dad had told me I would get to but it never happened." Lucy said, beside her Gajeel was still speechless. Lucy fiddled with the dress that Étoile was wearing, her exceed was curled up in her lap and was probably going to fall asleep soon. Gajeel finally seemed to snap out of it and stared down at Lucy. "So wait, you were the dragon slayer I always heard about, you were the one who dad was all like 'even if you don't know her yet, you have a younger sister to protect, so you better do it, or else.' Holy shit, I called you weak!" Gajeel said in utter horror.

The celestial dragon slayer looked up at her older brother with an understanding smile. "Don't worry, I heard it every day from Draco. 'You have to make sure you are stronger than Gajeel, so that he doesn't have to protect you, and you can protect him.' Dad used to talk about you and Metalicana a lot…" Lucy trailed, the blond was recalling more and more memories of Draco.

"_Hey, Dad? What is my older brother like?" Lucy asked her father, today they were laying near a beach, the sun was trying to cook them alive so they decided to cool down by the ocean. Draco looked over at his daughter with amusement shining in his eyes. "He is exactly like his father; he hates people and has a desire to be the strongest no matter what. From what I remember, he has black hair and he looks like he will be really tall when he is older, his eyes are red and he is covered in metal." _

_When Lucy joined fairy tail she would have never thought she would be kidnapped in order to start a war. The came the elemental four, Lucy didn't remember much from the kidnapping but she did remember the torture, the pain she had experienced had plagued her for weeks. The worst part about it was that she knew who was doing it. 'This cant be Gajeel… there is no way.' Lucy firmly believed. When she heard Gajeel say his dragon was Metalicana she felt an extreme sense of disappointment, but kinship. _

_After the battle of fairy tail, Lucy immediately found the master. "Master Makarov?" She said timidly, she was still pretty new to the guild at that point and was still a little scared to talk to the master, especially after having seen the sheer amount of power he had. "What is it my child?" He asked her, not really looking, he couldn't see over the sheer amount of paper work. "Can we take Gajeel into the guild?" She asked, like a child might ask their parents to take in a stray animal. Makarov's eyes snapped up to her quickly and widened a bit, he could see the bruises on her skin from her beats and couldn't help but ask, "Why?" Lucy shifted nervously. "I cant tell you, but you have to trust me, please master?" She pleaded. Makarov sighed but nodded. _

Lucy blinked hard and shook the memories away, Gajeel didn't need to know she was the one behind him being recruited to the guild. "Now that I think about it, it makes sense… Metalicana used to live with his mate, and only two of the dragons had female dragon slayers, so it was either an unknown or Wendy, since I only knew one female dragon slayer I assumed it was Wendy, after all he had said she would probably end up healing." The iron dragon slayer said out loud. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Open gate of the southern cross, Crux!" Lucy said and immediately the cross spirit appeared. "Grandpa Crux, can Celestial dragon slayers heal?" She asked and her spirit seemingly fell asleep. Lucy smiled at her spirit and waited, when Crux finally woke up he looked around until his eyes fell on Lucy. "I have found out that they can heal, but it wont be as powerful as their combat purposes, I don't know the spell you would use though, I shall go back and look more intensively." He said and with that he was gone.

The sky above the dragon slayers was rapidly darkening as they waited for the time to begin tracking the Dragon. "Who do you think it is?" Lucy asked no one in particular, though the question was vague the rest of the team knew what she was thinking about. "It could be Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney or Draco, after all this is their territory, no dragon in its right mind would try and take it." Rogue said as he stared down at Frosch who was laying in his lap.

When the sun had finally set the five dragon slayers set off. They moved through the forest quickly, trying to pick up the dragons sent. A large gust of wind travelled their way and the familiar sent of a dragon caught their noses. At once five dragon slayers took off towards the sent. When they came speeding into the newly made clearing there was a dragon nestled in a ball, easily recognisable by his inky black scales, they looked like metal plating his body.

"Dad?" Gajeel asked with wide eyes, it looked like the iron dragon slayer was about to cry. "Dad is that you?" The dragon turned his head and his red eyes peered into Gajeels. "Iron dragons club!" The sudden shout had the rest of them on edge, Gajeel had just attacked his father. "How could you leave me?! I trusted you!" He yelled as he continued to hit his father.

Lucy ran up to him and put her hand against him. "You aren't the only one who lost a parent Gajeel." She said soothingly, rubbing her hand across his shoulders. Metalicana looked at them. "Is this your mate Gajeel?" He asked, his eyes flicked over to the other dragon slayers.

"Dad I would like you to meet Lucy Heart, Celestial dragon slayer, my younger sister, your mates daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Dad I would like you to meet Lucy Heart, Celestial Dragon slayer, my younger sister, and your mates daughter."_

Complete silence was the only thing that registered in Lucy's mind. Metalicana was looking down at her with wide eyes. The black dragon had been silent since those words left Gajeel's mouth. No one in the clearing wanted to break the silence that had formed. Lucy looked down at her feet. "This is Draco's daughter?" Metalicana gasped out. Lucy looked up at him, he was no longer looking at Lucy, he was looking at Gajeel with surprised eyes. Gajeel nodded his head.

"We are part of the same guild, along with Grandeeney's daughter and Igneel's son." Gajeel said, he glanced behind him at Lucy and the other three dragon slayers, his gaze did not go unnoticed by Metalicana. "Who are these three?" He asked. The dragon slayers behind him looked up.

"Laxus, second generation Lightning dragon slayer, S-class mage of Fairy tail." Gajeel said and looked on to Rogue and Sting. "And they are Rogue and Sting, Holy and Shadow dragon slayers, S-class mages of Sabertooth." The iron dragon slayer look up at his father, judging his reaction.

"So you two are the slayers that Weisslogia and Skaidrum spoke so fondly of?" Metalicana asked. Rogue and Sting looked down, they knew Metalicana knew about Weisslogia and Skaidrum. "Don't be ashamed, they gave up their lives so that you could get stronger, what I want to know is did they die in vain?" Metalicana asked. Sting looked up and shook his head violently. "Of course they didn't! We have become really strong!" Sting stated.

"Metalicana…? Do you know where Draco is?" Lucy asked, she looked up hopefully and saw the sad eyes. "I do not, I only know where one other dragon is, and that is Igneel." Metalicana said, Lucy smiled sadly.

"Wait, I remember Wendy saying that Grandeeney can use telepathy, so if we find Igneel, maybe he will know where Grandeeney is and then we can find Draco." Laxus said, and for a moment Lucy looked at him like he was a god send.

"Metalicana can you bring us too Igneel?" Lucy asked hopefully, her large brown eyes were glistening with water. Even if he wanted to, there was no way he would have been able to say no to Lucy. Metalicana inclined his great head.

"Ok guys, lets go finish this mission, then we can go get Igneel!" Lucy said as she pumped her fist in the air. "As good of an idea as that is Blondie, don't you think we should get Wendy and Natsu first?" Laxus said. Lucy smiled and looked at him. "Always the voice of reason aren't you?" She asked him teasingly. Laxus smirked down at her. "Well if I'm not then who will be." He said, Lucy laughed.

The group of five dragon slayers along with one dragon traveled to Arachnids web, an dark guild that had been tormenting Clover town. The dispatch of that guild was quick, five dragon slayers was a little bit of over kill.

It was the second guild that caused some problems. The minute they walked up to the building Sting, Rogue, and Lucy all activated their dragon force. Laxus glanced back at the team and with his nod they stormed the building, inside the mages were waiting for them. The spells started flying as they engaged the mages.

Shouts of various spells mingled together and became almost unrecognisable. Mage after mage began to fall. Lucy was busy fighting what appeared to be a plants mage and she didn't realise the re-quip mage that was behind her, preparing to attack. "Lucy look out!" Sting yelled from across the guild, Lucy spun around and dodged the sword in time. The fight between Lucy and the two mages was a confusing one. Somehow the plant mage had managed to pin Lucy with her vines, and the re-quip mage was preparing an attack. Lucy smiled, preparing to let out a roar when both mages were fried by lightning.

Lucy looked over at Laxus, but the lightning dragon slayer had already engaged in another fight. Lucy huffed and turned back to the guild, it was pretty much done, except for one or two mages. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy called. "Punishment time, Princess?" Her maid spirit said immediately upon being summoned. Lucy smiled fondly. "Virgo, can you start tying up the mages?" She asked and her maid spirit smiled and nodded.

When the battle finished and all the mages had been turned in Lucy rounded on Laxus. "What the hell was that about back there Laxus?" She asked with narrowed eyes as she glared up at the taller blonde. Laxus' eyes widened at her anger. "You were about to get impaled by multiple swords, a simple thank you would be nice!" He said exasperatedly. This only served to increase Lucy's anger.

"I had a plan! I didn't need to be saved! I am not weak!" She yelled at him. Laxus stared back at her. "You still needed help!" He yelled back. Lucy growled at him and bared her teeth, he canines slightly longer than normal, like more dragon slayers. "I said I had a plan! I am not some damsel in distress that you need to save, you said yourself, if I completed this mission properly I would be awarded S-Class, which means I am at least as strong as Mira, I've beaten Sting in a fight, I'm not weak and I don't need to be saved!" She yelled and stormed off through the forest, back to their camp.

Laxus slammed his fist into the tree next to him, he didn't feel it give way before he too stomped his way back to camp. When he got there he noticed that the camp had been completely cleaned. Lucy was securing a rope around Metalicana's neck. The rope had many loops along it. "What is this for?" Rogue asked Lucy as he watched her secure the rope. Lucy gave him a small smile. "The rope is enchanted, so anyone's hands who are through a loop cannot fall off of Metalicana, it was a rope that Draco originally made, I had it stored in case I ever found him again." Lucy explained quietly. The celestial dragon slayer had changed, she was no longer wearing her torn pants, now she was wearing a skirt that went to her shins but was slit up both sides and bikini styled shirt.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" She called, when she received nods she jumped up onto Metalicana's back, she slipped her hand through a loop on the rope and sat up near his neck. Gajeel sat directly behind her, Rogue sat behind him, then Sting, Laxus was at the back. Once everyone was secured Metalicana beat his wings then took off.

Lucy was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of wings beating. She slept, one leg on each side of his neck, her arms warped as far around as they would go, and her face turned to the side. The familiar feel of riding a dragon was a comfort to everyone except Laxus, while the other dragon slayers slept, he stayed awake and looked around, normally transportation would make him sick, but not riding Metalicana.

When they landed outside of Magnolia, the other dragon slayers woke up, except for Lucy, who remained asleep. Gajeel picked her up and deposited her on his back, this small act, made Laxus growl in jealousy. As he began walking he smiled, the four conscious dragon slayers walked towards Lucy's apartment, when they got there Gajeel gently woke Lucy up.

"Hey, Bunny girl, we are home. Sting and Rogue are headed off to a hotel, we can go get some food at the guild, we can check in with master, then we can talk to Wendy and Natsu." Lucy blinked up at him groggily and rubbed her eyes before stretching. The blonde looked around her apartment, taking in the sights, she spotted a letter on the table and went to it, it was from the magic shop that she frequented. The letter had one phrase on it, telling her they had new keys.

"Before we do that, can we stop at the shop?" She asked, Both Gajeel and Laxus nodded. Lucy smiled and started walking down her street towards the magic shop. The bell above the shop rang when the three mages entered. The shop keeper looked up. "Hello! Lucy, we have new keys!" She said excitedly as she pulled out two boxes. Inside one of them was Pegasus, the gate of the flying horse, and inside the other was Leo the lesser lion.

"How much for both of them?" She asked excitedly, she knew because of the reward from the jobs she had more than enough to buy the keys. "50 000 jewel is what I normally sell two keys for, but I will take a bit off for you 45 000 will do." The shop keeper said, Lucy eagerly handed over the money and grabbed the keys. "Thank you!" she said. Lucy quickly attached the keys to her belt.

"Now, to go talk to Master." She said, the magic shop was a fair distance from the guild, so why not make it a game. "I bet you guys I can beat you to the guild." She said with a smile, both older slayers looked down at her with smirks. "Is this magical or no?" Laxus asked and Lucy smiled. "Lets make it non-magical in the way that you cant teleport, but you can use it to slow down your opponents." She said, the two slayers nodded and they all faced the guild. "On the count of three, one, two, three." Lucy said and immediately jumped onto one of the roofs. Below her Gajeel was running along the street, neck and neck with Laxus. Lucy ran a long the roof and telepathically communicated with Serpens, he was to appear and constrict around the two slayers to slow them down.

Lucy felt a tell tale shock in her leg that made her muscles seize, but then Serpens appeared and wrapped himself tightly around Laxus and Gajeel. Lucy kept running, quickly gaining a lead. Gajeel turned himself into shadows and slipped through the snake, leaving Laxus there and running off after Lucy. Laxus managed to pry the snake off himself by sheer muscle.

Gajeel was pretty far behind Lucy, but Lucy didn't want to give him the chance to catch up, so she called Gemini and had her turn into Lucy and sit down on the street crying. When Gajeel stopped and asked what was wrong GemiLucy sniffed and explained how when Laxus had shocked her it had made her unable to run anymore. Gajeel growled and waited for Laxus to catch up to him.

"Why did you zap Lucy? Now she can run." He growled and Laxus scoffed. "You really are stupid, that isn't Lucy, Lucy is wearing bows in her hair, this one isn't, I am willing to bet that this is Gemini." Laxus said, and the minute he did the spirit disappeared. The two slayers looked at each other then took of after Lucy.

When they got to the guild, Lucy was leaning against the side of it with a smile on her face. "You are devious." Gajeel said and Laxus hummed an agreement. "Guys, I said you could use magic, I just had plans on how to slow people down." She said with a smile. "Now lets go talk to Master Makarov." Lucy walked around the back of the guild, and opened the back door, this way they could talk to master before they had to face the guild.

Lucy knocked on the door. "Come in!" came the reply from inside. Lucy opened the door and Master immediately smiled at the three of them. "We have finished our mission master, and we found Metalicana, he knows where Igneel is!" Lucy said excitedly as Laxus closed the door behind him. Masters eyes widened. "So I assume you are going to find him?" He asked, knowing the answer already. Lucy nodded. "Permission to bring Natsu and Wendy, I think after we find Igneel we wont come back until we find Grandeeney and Draco." Lucy said, Master nodded. "You go explain to them, I need to talk to Laxus and Gajeel. Lucy nodded and ran out of masters office.

Lucy ignored the stairs leading to the second floor and instead just jumped, the blonde landed infront of the bar. "Lucy!" The guild cried. Lucy stood up and bowed before looking around. "Natsu! Wendy! I need to talk to you two, come on out back." She said before she turned and walked out to the training grounds. A quick sniff of the air told her there was no one with in ear shot.

Wendy and Natsu rushed out of the guild and saw Lucy sitting in the training field. "Hey Luce what's up?" He asked. Lucy smiled nervously at them, looking for a way to explain the situation. "Well you guys need to know about my mission, so someone request a team of dragon slayers, because they thought a dragon was rampaging through their forest, so my team with me, Laxus and Gajeel were sent along with the twin dragons from Sabertooth, and we found Metalicana, we think we might be able to find the rest of the dragons that went missing in X77 July 7th." Lucy explained, Wendy's eyes widened but Natsu looked confused.

"If they wanted dragon slayers, then why were you sent?" Natsu asked and Lucy chewed her lower lip a bit. "Because I am a third generation dragon slayer Natsu."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Because I'm a third generation dragon slayer Natsu."_Those words left Natsu speechless, for the first time in his life he had nothing to say. "Lucy-nee, why didn't you tell us?" Wendy asked, the young dragon slayer looked genuinely upset and that was what Lucy was afraid of.

"When my dragon left…. I felt so betrayed, so I stopped using my magic and suppressed my senses, when Natsu met me when I was twenty, it was like I was a normal person, until after the eclipse gate, that unlocked the seal I had put on my powers. " Lucy explained, she glanced briefly at Natsu, he was smirking at her. "Come on Luce, we are gonna fight." He said with a grin.

"E-eh?! Natsu, I don't want to fight you!" She protested. Lucy stood up, ready to run from him if he attacked. "Luce fight me, if you win I will forgive you, if not…. I will think of something that will happen if I win." He challenged. Lucy frowned but looked up at him and nodded. "Wendy can you wait far enough away, both mine and Natsu's magic is pretty destructive." She said grimly before she pulled her hair up out of her face and tied it up.

"Celestial Drive!" Lucy activated her celestial drive, not wanting to go fully into her dragon force, because of their proximity to the guild hall. Natsu smirked at her. The two dragon slayer faced off. "Celestial dragons roar!" She called and unleashed her roar towards Natsu. Natsu responded with his own roar. The resulting explosion was huge and had members of Fairy tail running out of the guild to watch. Most of the members eyes widened when they saw Lucy, surrounded by a dark blue aura."

Natsu rushed Lucy. "Fire dragons Iron fist!" He yelled as he tried to punch Lucy. The blond ducked. "Celestial Dragons claw." She spelled and kicked Natsu in the abdomen, sending her partner flying. There was a collective gasp from the guild when they witnessed Lucy's abilities. Natsu smirked again. "Fire dragons brilliant flame!" Natsu called, Lucy frowned a bit but dodged. "Celestial dragons iron fist." Lucy tried to punch Natsu but he kept dodging.

For some while the battle remained in close combat until Natsu got far enough away. "Dragon slayer secret art Crimson Lotus: Exploding flame blade!" Natsu spelled and Lucy's eyes widened, if she attacked with her own spell, she could destroy the guild. "Lucy!" The blond heard most of the guild yell as she was engulfed by flames. When the barrage of flames stopped Lucy stood bruised and burnt and panting. "Dragon slayer secret art Star shower!" Lucy yelled and the barrage of yellow magic began to fall on Natsu, while he was distracted Lucy ran up. "Celestial dragons iron fist!" She yelled and nailed her partner in the face.

The barrage of magic stopped when Natsu was knocked unconscious. Lucy fell heavily to the ground and winced as her burns came in contact with the dirt, her celestial drive evaporated. Wendy rushed up to her and immediately started healing her. The next people to approach her were Gray and Erza, both of them looked confused. "Lucy, since when were you a dragon slayer. " Erza asked and Lucy looked down ashamed of herself. "Lucy-nee has her reasons, I have heard them, but can you please not be to upset with her, I understand why she didn't tell anyone." Wendy said while she healed Lucy's burns. The next person to talk to her was Laxus. "What the hell are you doing Blondie? Why the hell did you start a fight? You were just supposed to ask them to come with us?" He growled at her. Erza, Gray and Wendy all glared at him, Lucy just kept looking down at her lap.

"Laxus-san, Lucy-nee didn't start the fight, it was Natsu, Lucy had no choice but to fight." Wendy mumbled, knowing full well the adult dragon slayer would hear her. "Ok that was answered, next question, why didn't you dodge his Flame blade? You easily could have." Laxus asked, he didn't seem angry that they were fighting, more at the fact that she got hurt. Lucy blushed slightly. "Or better yet, why didn't you block with your own attack?" He asked while he looked down at the blonde.

Lucy looked up at Laxus. "You know as well as I do that if I had blocked with any slayer art I would have blown up the training field." Lucy grumbled to him, Laxus scoffed. "Then why didn't you dodge?" He pressed the matter and Lucy bit her lip slightly. "I don't know…" She mumbled, Laxus growled and grabbed her newly healed shoulders. Laxus pulled Lucy to her feet and made her stare at him. "You could have been seriously hurt Lucy!" He growled to her, but instead of agreeing Lucy narrowed her eyes. "I knew he wasn't going to go full power, he would never hurt me on purpose." She argued which made Laxus snarl.

"Exactly, on purpose, Natsu doesn't have great control over his magic, he could have accidentally hurt you, and you need to be more careful next time!" He grumbled and shook her slightly. Lucy looked down, even if she didn't want to believe it, she knew Laxus' words held a lick of truth.

Gajeel took this moment to walk up and pull Lucy out of Laxus' grasp. "Are you ok?" He asked as he spun the blonde around too look at him. "Lucy nodded but kept looking down. "Don't listen to Laxus, he has a stick up his ass and is too uptight to realise it was a friendly battle." Gajeel said and he ruffled her hair slightly. Lucy smiled up at him. "By the way, have you told Metalicana about you and your mate yet?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Gajeel shook his head. Lucy's grin widened.

"I swear, I am the only dragon slayer that isn't mated!" She exclaimed with a playful smile. Gajeel laughed a bit. "Don't rush it, I don't want to have to pry boys off of you with a stick." Gajeel said. Lucy laughed loudly, forgetting that Laxus was mad at her. "You may be my brother, but you don't get to choose my mate for me Gajeel, you know that!" She exclaimed and for the second time that day the guild gasped.

"Gajeel, how come I didn't know you were Lu-chans brother?" Levy asked her mate. Gajeel rubbed the back of his head. "I only found out recently, our parents were mates." Gajeel muttered and his mate smiled at him. "So we aren't really brother and sister but dragon slayer bonds are weird so its like we are." Lucy explained to her best friend. The celestial dragon slayer decided to leave her brother and his mate to catch up, she walked towards her team, completely ignoring the storm coloured eyes that were following her every move.

Lucy approached her team, Natsu had regained consciousness and was now rubbing his head. "That was a good shot, eh Luce?" he said with a typical grin on his face. "Why didn't you tell us Luce?" He asked, his grin gone, replaced by a serious mask. Lucy looked down. "when I met you guys, I hadn't used my powers for seven years, they were locked away, it was just a part of my past, I didn't lie when I said I was at an orphanage, after my dragon disappeared, I went to a mages orphanage and stayed there until I was eighteen, after that I began traveling, taking jobs as a freelance mage, while looking for my dragon." She explained. "When Natsu met me, I was on my way to leave the continent, I had searched every where in Fiore, so I was going to try searching Caelum, then Sin, then Enca." She mumbled. Her team looked up at her and suddenly she was engulfed by two pairs of arms, one smelt of spice and fire, the other smelled of aftershave and peppermint. Gray and Natsu had engulfed Lucy in their arms.

"I am glad that Natsu found you." Gray said as he hugged Lucy close. "I'm glad I found you too Luce." The pink haired dragon slayer said with a smile. "Does that mean you want to come with us to find the dragons Natsu?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Natsu smiled and nodded. Lucy hugged him close to her. A few feet away Laxus was glaring at Natsu with a jealous glint in his eyes. Suddenly he scoffed and turned away. 'Why do I get so jealous? They are just friends, and it doesn't matter to me.' He thought to himself, Gajeel watched him in amusement. 'He has no clue, maybe I will explain it to him, or I can have Metalicana do it.' He thought with a small chuckle.

"Listen up brats! No one is to bug Lucy about her Dragon Slayer powers, and no one is to ask her about the mission she just went on, It was an S-Class mission, and based on my reports from both Laxus and Gajeel, Lucy has the capabilities to be awarded S-class, and as of now, I hear by decree her to be an S-class mage!" Master called over the crowd of mages, a lot of them looked surprised.

"We have to celebrate!" Mira yelled but Lucy shook her head. "Sorry Mira, We are leaving tomorrow and we still need to sleep, maybe when we get back." She offered. Mira nodded sadly. Lucy smiled at every one and hugged her friends good bye before she walked away from the guild.

Natsu and Wendy left to go pack their things with firm instructions to meet up at Magnolia hotel, where Rogue and Sting were staying. Lucy stopped by her apartment and grabbed a sleeping Étoile, before making her way to the hotel, when she got there she tracked Sting and Rogue down. The two slayers were waiting at the restaurant, Frosch and Lector sitting beside them, Lucy sat down at the table and put Étoile next to her, by now her quiet exceed had woken up and was glancing over at the other too exceeds. "Lucy-san, did you already eat?" Sting asked and Lucy blushed, with all the excitement she had forgotten to eat at the guild.

"No I haven't, but why don't we wait for the others to get here and then we can order?" She suggested, the two of them nodded. The three third generation dragon slayers made small talk, and soon enough Gajeel was approaching them. The iron dragon slayer slid in across from Rogue. They didn't have to wait long for the rest of them, the tell tale sound of Natsu challenging Laxus to a fight, and Wendy trying to calm them down could be heard inside the restaurant. When the last three dragon slayers came into view Lucy's face lit up. Beside her Gajeel narrowed his eyes. 'So neither of them has noticed, and I thought Blondie would be more observant than this.' He thought.

Laxus sat down on Lucy's other side, across from them Wendy sat beside Sting and Natsu sat beside no one because he was at the head of the table. "So far we have found Metalicana, but there is a small problem, he cant carry all seven of us." Rogue explained to the group. Lucy smiled. "This is where I come in, I have a new spirit, it's the spirit of the winged horse, and its rumoured that he pulls a carriage behind him, I can probably take up to four people." She explained, Rogue looked at her like she was a god send.

"Who is going with Lucy, she can take three other people." Rogue asked, Immediately Wendy, Natsu and Laxus' hands shot up in the air. Lucy had been expecting Wendy and Natsu but Laxus came as a total surprise, Lucy blushed and looked down at the menu in her hand. If Lucy though dinner with four other dragon slayers was lively, she had never imagined dinner with six other dragon slayers, there were threats of violence every other minute. The sheer amount of food that had been consumed was alarming. Half way through dinner, Laxus and Sting got in a drinking competition.

The bill at the end of the meal was alarming, since Wendy was asleep and Sting, Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu were all incoherent, Rogue and Lucy split the bill, and tried to move everyone out of the restaurant. When they were having no luck Lucy sighed. "Open gate of the Bull, Open gate of the Maiden, Taurus! Virgo!" She cried. When they appeared she ordered Taurus to carry Natsu and Gajeel, who were being extremely uncooperative, and Virgo would carry Wendy. Lucy put Laxus' arm around her shoulder and helped him up, seeing Rogue do the same thing with Sting she smiled.

The two slayers and two spirits slowly made their way to the clearing where Draco was. A small group of six Exceeds were curled up in a pile and fast asleep, they had left about half way through dinner. Lucy dragged a drunken Laxus over towards Metalicana and set him down, then gestured for Taurus to set down Gajeel and Natsu, Lucy took Wendy out of Virgos arms and thanked her spirits, then sent them back. Lucy walked over to Metalicana and curled up in the crook of one of his arms like she used to with Draco, Lucy pulled Wendy close to her and covered them with her cloak, then she too drifted off to sleep.

_An eight year old Lucy was curled in the crook of her Fathers arm as he looked up at the sky. The little blonde was asleep and so she didn't feel the huge magical pressure that had appeared. "My old friend." The Spirit king said as he appeared. Draco bowed his head to the king. "Spirit king, there will come a time when the dragons have to leave to solve a problem, and that means I will be leaving Lucy, can you please look over her, she has a heart of gold, and she is already a Celestial spirit mage along with the Celestial dragon slayer. She needs someone to look over her, I know she will find a family, but I need someone who can always be there for her, the way a family cannot." He pleaded, the spirit king inclined his head. "I will do anything for you, this repays my debt, be careful my old friend, I will see you soon." He said, and the sky went back to normal as the most powerful spirit disappeared._

**So a little bit of bonding for our team, and now the real plot begins, also, I need suggestions for Rogue's mate, I will look through any suggestions given and probably chose the one that would fit in most with the plot.**

**As usual Favourite, Follow and Review, all reviews are welcome.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Lupus**


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun rose above the horizon it awoke our seven dragon slayers. Wendy and Lucy were comfortably cuddled by Metalicana, who was watching them with amused eyes. Laxus, Sting, Natsu and Gajeel were all spread out on the ground and Rogue was laying against Metalicana's leg. A collective groan broke out as the four hung over dragon slayers woke up. Rogue laughed lightly and so did Lucy. "You know Rogue, I don't think Wendy should heal them." She said with a devious smile on her face. Rogue looked over at her and nodded, mean while the four dragon slayers glared at them. Lucy stood up and stretched.

When Lucy moved Wendy woke up, she looked up at Lucy. "Come on Wendy, lets go freshen up, then we can get going to find Igneel." Lucy said and helped the younger girl up, Lucy began walking in the direction of the smell of water.

When the two dragon slayers got there Lucy summoned Virgo and had her prepare towels and clothes for them. Lucy and Wendy quickly got into the lake, surprised to find it hot rather than cold. Lucy relaxed against a rock. Wendy began washing herself. Wendy was quick about cleaning herself and getting out of the pool of warm water but Lucy wasn't. Long after Wendy had left Lucy was still there, the warm water had relaxed her and she had fallen asleep.

While Lucy was asleep Virgo had pulled her out of the water and dressed her, but had left her laying by the pool, eager to see which dragon slayer came to look for her.

**Back with Metalicana**

Wendy walked back and curled up with Metalicana, she was obviously not ready to wake up. Rogue was busy cooking food and none of the other dragon slayers were waking up. This left a certain yellow exceed very worried. Etoile padded over to Laxus and shook him gently. The blonde dragon slayer groaned. "Laxus-san, Lucy isn't back yet…. Come on Laxus-san, something could be wrong." The yellow exceed said as she shook Laxus.

Laxus opened his eyes and looked at the small exceed. "How long has she been gone?" He asked, his voice gruff from sleep. The yellow exceed frown. "Um, for a long time? Wendy has been back for almost and hour, so I am not sure…." The exceed in the yellow dress said. Laxus sighed and stood up. "If she is fine I am going to be pissed." He said as he followed her sent into forest.

What Laxus found when he got to the natural hot spring was not what he was expecting. Laxus had been expecting Blondie to have been kidnapped; he did not expect her to be sleeping innocently on the ground, especially dressed like that. She was wearing knee high black combat boots, red shorts that barely covered her ass, and a red shirt that was done up in the middle, leaving her stomach and ample cleavage to be shown to anyone who walked by, her belt

wasn't on yet and her hair wasn't done so Laxus was sure she had fallen asleep while changing. Laxus' eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, his cheeks tinted red.

Laxus breathed deeply to try and control his heart which had sped up. 'Calm Laxus, its just Lucy.' He thought. Laxus inhaled deeply. "Oi! Blondie! Wake up!" he yelled. Lucy yelped and sat up quickly, her large brown eyes scanning the field for danger, when she saw it was just Laxus she sighed in relief. "Laxus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she cried. The celestial dragon slayer stood up and grabbed her belt, quickly clipping it to her waist.

"How long have I been here?" She asked the older slayer. Laxus looked down at her than looked away. "Long enough, Étoile woke me up because she was worried about you." He said and Lucy smiled fondly when he mentioned her tiny yellow exceed. The two blond dragon slayers walked back towards the camp.

"You know blondie, you shouldn't wear shorts that short, I can almost see your ass." Laxus said with a smirk. Lucy's face flamed red and she looked over at him.

"I can wear what ever I want Laxus, if it bugs you, don't look." She huffed and crossed her arms. If possible Laxus' smirk widened. "Oh trust me Blondie, I don't mind at all." He said as they walked into the clearing. From his spot beside Pantherlily, Gajeel could see Laxus and Lucy walk into the field beside each other. Lucy's face was bright red and Laxus was smirking. Gajeel growled, the sudden sense of over protectiveness was powerful.

Lucy looked around the field, everyone was up and ready to go, Lucy pulled out Pegasus. "Open, Gate of the winged horse, Pegasus!" She called and a brilliant light shone, as it dimmed two white winged horses appeared, hitched to a carriage. In the drives seat was a white haired male, who jumped off the seat. "Hello, master, I am Pegasus, how may I be of service?" He asked.

Lucy smiled as the other dragon slayers stared at the carriage in awe. "Would you like to make a contract with me? And please, don't call me master, Princess, Miss Lucy or just Lucy are fine with me." Lucy said, when the carriage driver looked up. Once the contract was complete Lucy got into the carriage and so did Natsu and Wendy, Laxus was going to get into the carriage when Gajeel grabbed him and growled a "I need to speak to Sparky quickly." With that Gajeel dragged Laxus out of ear shot.

"What were you doing with Lucy this morning?" He growled out, the brotherly sense of over protectiveness was weird, sure he had felt it with Juvia and Wendy, but this time it was over whelming, the iron dragon slayer just chalked it up to dragon slayer feelings. Laxus was left speechless. He had never been afraid of anyone in his life, but in this moment he felt as if Gajeel would kill him.

"It was nothing, Étoile woke me up because Lucy hadn't come back after her bath, so I went to check on her and it turns out she was asleep, when we were coming back I teased her and she got embarrassed, that is all that had happened." He said, the glare Gajeel was giving him did not lessen at all.

"You be careful, Dragon slayers only fall in love once, and when they do it is for life, so don't make her fall for you if you aren't serious. I have heard of slayers dying from not mating with their loved one because their intended did not love them back, and if that happens to Lucy, it won't be just me, but Natsu, Wendy, Metalicana, Probably Igneel, and most likely sting that will come after you." He growled and with that he stalked off back to Metalicana in preparation to leave.

Laxus wordlessly went back to the carriage and climbed in. Natsu and Wendy were asleep on one seat, leaving the only open space next to Lucy. When Laxus entered the carriage Lucy smiled brightly at him and handed him water and a motion sickness pill, which he wordlessly took. Lucy looked over at him and pursed her lips when he was looking away from her. With a huff she tapped on the window letting Pegasus know they were ready to leave. Lucy leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes.

It may have been a few minutes, it may have been hours, but at one point the carriage turned suddenly and Lucy cracked her head loudly against the wall. The celestial dragon slayer groaned and cradled her head. Laxus looked over at her. "Are you ok?" He asked and Lucy shook her head a bit.

"let me see." He demanded and removed her hands before feeling around for a bump. "Look at him." Laxus needed to check for pupil dilation. "Are you feeling nauseous?" he asked and Lucy nodded. Laxus let go over her and she immediately swayed and fell against his shoulder. The lightning dragon slayer looked down at her before reaching across and waking up Wendy. "I think Blondie has a concussion." He explained, Wendy's eyes widened and she hurried to check Lucy.

"She does, after I heal her she will probably stay asleep; don't let her lean against the side of the carriage again." Wendy demanded. She healed Lucy then went right back to sleep. Laxus sighed and shifted Lucy so that she was laying down with her head against one of his thighs. 'First I give her my sound pod and hold her when she's scared, now I am letting her sleep on me, what's happening to you Laxus?' he asked himself internally.

Laxus stared down at Lucy for a long time. He finally looked away when he saw her lashes begin to flutter, a sure sign that she was going to wake up soon. Lucy opened her eyes and was staring at something black and muscled. The celestial dragon slayer followed the muscled chest and was looking at none other than Laxus Dreyar.

Lucy's face flamed red and she sat up. "Um… Thanks for that Laxus…" She said as she looked down at her lap, her cheeks tinged with a blush. Laxus glanced over and his eyes widened at her blush. "No problem Blondie." He mumbled. Lucy smiled. "Idiot, you're blonde too." She muttered affectionately. Lucy touched Horlogiums key, it had been hours since they had taken off, Lucy telepathically communicated with Pegasus, telling him to bring them down, so they could eat lunch.

**Yay another chapter, and as someone guess, Laxus got the protective over brother speech, just not as bad as he will get eventually. **

**I am going to try and update tomorrow but after that I don't think I will be able to update until maybe Monday, because I have a youth event that we don't have internet access during. **

**As usual, favourite, follow, and review, any suggestions about anything are welcome, feel free to PM me if you want to chat, I am a really friendly person.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lady Lupus**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I feel like I need to say this to you guys again, Not Really A Damsel In Distress will ****not ****be a NaLu story, with the way has being going it will probably end up as a LaLu story, but remember this isn't my only story, I do have plans for a RoLu and a Sticy story, but not Nalu, I apologise to anyone who thought Natsu would be the guy, but I just don't ship it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, Read, review, follow and Favourite.**

The carriage landed on the ground and came to a screeching halt, all four dragon slayer inside were jolted and thrown around. Lucy managed to not smack into the wall again because Laxus had grabbed her around the waist and held her close. Wendy and Natsu were not so lucky, both of them ended up on the floor of the carriage nursing their heads. Lucy blushed at the feeling of Laxus' hands on her waist, she notice that he wasn't burning hot like Natsu, or cold like Gajeel, Laxus' body temperature was a perfect balance. This realization of course made Lucy blush even dark. "Thanks again Laxus..." She mumbled and she heard a faint "any time." As a reply.

Lucy stood up and Laxus' hands dropped like dead weights back to the seat. The celestial dragon slayer stepped over Wendy and Natsu and opened the door before jumping out of the carriage. Lucy got out just in time to see Metalicana landing and three slayers sliding off. The rest of the slayers exited the carriage.

"Lucy, why did we stop?" Gajeel asked with his gruff voice. "Well I was hungry so I bet you guys are, and we have to give the Exceeds time to catch up. Étoile is new to this and probably can't fly fast, and I know for a fact that Frosch can't fly as fast as Panther." Lucy explained. The blonde summoned Virgo. The maid spirit brought a picnic that Lucy had instructed her to make before they left. Though it couldn't really be called a picnic, it was more of a feast.

The food was set up and soon seven dragon slayers were eating away, a small portion being kept for their exceed companions. "So what did you guys do in the carriage? On Metalicana we basically just talked and traded stories." Sting decided now was a good time to engage in conversation. "Those three slept, until about an hour in, we had to swerve to avoid hitting a flying fish, and Blondie got a concussion from hitting her head on the side of the carriage." Laxus explained with a grin towards Lucy.

"Eh?! Lucy-San are you ok?!" Sting asked with wide eyes. Lucy nodded vigorously. "After Dr. Dreyar diagnosed me, he woke up the actual medical professional and had Wendy heal me, then we went back to sleep." Lucy said while rubbing the back of her neck. Eyes swiveled to look at Laxus, who was looking up at the sky, a very faint pink coloring to his cheeks. Lucy was also blushing. 

"And that's all that happened?" Gajeel growled. Lucy nodded as Sting and Rogue laughed at his over protectiveness, it was a very normal thing for dragon slayers to be viciously protective of their kin, and Gajeel's reactions were not letting them down. "Gajeel-San is rather protective of Lucy-San." Sting commented with a grin. "I sure wouldn't want to be the man who Lucy finally decides to mate, Gajeel would probably terrify him." He added. Behind him Metalicana nodded. "As he should, a big brother is responsible for making sure his little sisters feelings aren't in danger, and punishing the person who hurts them." The large dragon growled. Lucy smiled up to him.

The blonde celestial dragon slayer stretched and yawned. "Metalicana, how much longer until we get to Igneel?" She asked, the dragon frowned for a minute. "Igneel isn't in Fiore, in fact, I think I am the only dragon in Fiore, so we will fly for a few more hours, then stay in a town, and tomorrow we can get to The land of Sin, that is where Igneel is." Metalicana said. Lucy nodded, now they just had to wait for the exceeds to get there, then they could leave again.

Suddenly Crux popped through his gate. "Lucy, I found the spell, it is Celestial Dragon's healing winds. There are also a few more of them." Her spirit said, he handed her a list, it contained the name and use of all the support spells for a celestial dragon slayer.  
>Lucy thanked Crux and his gate closed.<p>

Lucy began eagerly looking through the notes. With six other dragon slayers watching her it was hard for Lucy to concentrate. "What are you guys looking at?" She growled and glanced up at them. Five of the six dragon slayers looked away. Laxus did not look away. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Laxus?" She growled. Laxus raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I was just watching." He said innocently, Lucy scoffed and went back to reading.

Lucy intently read the list of spells, most of them were support spells, and a few healing, even though she could heal, Lucy knew she would never be as powerful of a healer as Wendy was. "Guys, one of you needs to get hurt so I can see if this healing spell works." Lucy said, and all at once the slayers protested, but sure enough Gajeel did not ignore the opportunity, his fist planted itself against Laxus' cheek. The sickening crunch that it made as it hit made all the slayers eyes widen. Laxus gasped at the sudden pain, and then clenched his fist.

"Gajeel! I didn't mean that hard!" She yelled as she rushed over to Laxus, Wendy on her heels. "Wendy, can you asses the damage? Then I can heal it." She muttered, glaring subtly at Gajeel who looked overly proud of himself. Wendy put her hands up to Laxus' cheek and cringed. "He has a fractured cheek bone and a dislocated jaw." Wendy said, this made Lucy glare even more at her older brother. Once Lucy turned her back to start healing Laxus, Natsu high fived Gajeel.

Lucy laid her hands gently against Laxus' cheek and focused her magic. "Celestial dragons healing winds." She spelled, and to her surprise, she could feel the bones repairing themselves. Laxus looked up at her, Lucy's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, he lips pursed. Lucy continued to heal him. One hand left his cheek, and re-aligned his jaw before she began healing there.

The five other dragon slayers watched in awe at the beautiful magic that was happening in front of them. Lucy smiled and stepped back. "There you go, all better." She said with a bright smile. Laxus' lips quirked up into a semblance of a smile. "I guess I should call you Dr. Heart now, eh?" he joke, Lucy threw her head back and laughed.

The seven slayers went back to their food. Lucy still occasionally glared at Gajeel, but the iron slayer ignored it. "So, I think Gajeel should come with me in the carriage, who else wants to come?" Lucy asked. Laxus surprisingly did not raise his hand; Sting raised his hand instead, along with Wendy. Lucy nodded. "Ok, it's settled then."

The exceeds flew into the camp like speeding bullets. Étoile flew straight to Lucy. "Lulu, look, I flew all this way!" The yellow exceed said excitedly. Lucy hugged her exceed close. "That is awesome, how about this time, you guys ride in the carriage with me, that way you can take a break." Lucy said with a smile. Étoile looked up at her partner and smiled.

"You guys ready to go?" She asked, all the slayers nodded, moving to their respective modes of transport. Gajeel tried to escape but Lucy quickly ran up and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him back to the carriage. Lucy threw her brother into the carriage then climbed in behind him, slamming the door behind herself.

After the carriage started moving Lucy rounded on Gajeel. "What the fuck was that about that?" She growled at him. Gajeel's eyes widened. "You wanted someone to get hurt." He defended , Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why did you hit Laxus? Especially that hard? I only needed a bruise, you have been nothing but rude to him since we left, what has gotten into you?" She asked, her brown eyes narrowed to slits. Gajeel gulped and looked down.

"I don't like the way he looks at you…" He growled, Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. Gajeel sighed and shook his head. Sting decided now to intervene. "Lucy-san, why don't you sit down? What happened is in the past, there is nothing we can do about it." He said, and Lucy nodded, taking her seat beside Gajeel.

"I wonder if Igneel knows where Grandeeney is." Wendy mumbled and Lucy smiled at her. "Of course he does, mates can sense each other." Lucy said with a reassuring smile towards the younger slayer. Wendy didn't smile back, instead she frowned. "Then why didn't Metalicana tell you where Draco was." She asked, Lucy's eyes widened before looking down. "I don't know… Maybe he didn't want me to find him…" She mumbled. Wendy looked at her before she got up and hugged Lucy. "I'm sure that isn't it, I'm sorry Lucy-nee, I spoke without thinking."

Lucy smiled down at her. "No, you are right, he has a reason." She said. Everyone in the carriage had their eyes on the blond whose arms were wrapped loosely around Wendy's waist. Sting was frowning, Gajeel had his eyebrows drawn together, and the exceeds all looked thoughtful.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking, just thinking. When Lucy finally snapped out of it and looked out the window to the carriage, it was already dark outside, and it felt like the carriage was descending. When the carriage hit the ground, Lucy wrapped her arm tighter around Wendy and clutched Gajeel, to prevent them from being thrown onto the floor. The exceeds were already on the floor, and Sting saw Lucy tense, so he too grabbed a hold of something.

When the carriage finally came to a stop, everyone stepped out and Lucy dismissed Pegasus. Metalicana was already laying down, the slayers had already slid of his back. Lucy turned to Gajeel. "Go apologise to Laxus, now." She demanded. Gajeel looked like he was about to protest but thought better about it. Lucy smiled and summoned Virgo to set up camp. She could her Gajeel apologising to Laxus, the blonde just grunted and punch Gajeel in the shoulder with enough force to knock him over.

Lucy flopped down beside Natsu. "We need to take turns cooking." She said and Wendy nodded. "I can cook tonight." The blue haired slayer purposed and Lucy nodded. "Who else can cook?" She asked. Rogue and surprisingly Laxus raised their hands. Lucy already knew Natsu couldn't cook, and Sting had the same personality, Gajeel was just…. Well Gajeel was Gajeel.

Wendy prepared a simple dinner of cooked meat and some vegetables. The slayers and their exceeds happily ate, filling themselves. Lucy finished eating before looking at the camp Virgo had set up. It was a bunch of sleeping bags arranged in a circle, underneath the stars. Lucy blinked tiredly and yawned.

"What, are you already tired Blondie?" Laxus asked teasingly. Lucy looked over at him. "It was my magic that powered that carriage, I hope you know." She said and Laxus' eyes widened. "I forgot." He muttered. Lucy smiled at him as she walked back towards the fire. Lucy sat down between Natsu and Gajeel, leaning her head against Gajeel's arm with her eyes closed.

Lucy thought she heard a growl from across the field but chalked it up to her simply being tired. Lucy fell asleep against Gajeel's shoulder.

"Gajeel, what did you mean, you don't like the way Laxus looks at Lucy?" Wendy whispered to the Iron dragon slayer. Gajeel frowned and looked down at Lucy. "He looks at her the same way I used to look at Levy before we mated, he looks like he would gladly die to save her, it's a sign that he intends for her to be his mate, whether he knows it or not."

**Ok so there was a bit of confusion with mates, so far we have Gajeel and Levy, Rogue and Kagura, Sting and Yukino, Natsu and Lisanna. Wendy is still to young to mate.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the late update, I was doing religious things that took up my entire weekend. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, a close friend of mine passed away suddenly and i just lost the motivation to write, so i apologise if chapters aren't up as quickly as they used to be. And just to clear somethings up Rogue and Sting are of age to meet, even though they were the same age as Wendy and technically still are, Wendy was frozen in time for seven years, so she didn't age.**

_Wendy looked up at Gajeel with wide eyes. The iron dragon slayer had glanced over at Laxus, and was happy to see he was already asleep. Sting was nodding across from Gajeel. "He looks at her they way I look at Yukino, and the way Rogue looks at Kagura." He said with a grin. Natsu had his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed; he had an unusually thoughtful look on his face._

"_Does Laxus know about mating and stuff?" Natsu asked and Gajeel shook his head. "He wasn't raised by a dragon, remember? One of us will have to explain it." He muttered and the conscious slayers looked around at each other. "Rogue should do it." Sting suggested and the shadow dragon slayer nodded. "After Lucy I am the most mature." He conceded._

Lucy frowned, this was the weirdest dream she had ever had, in her dream her friends were talking about her and Laxus mating. Lucy shook her head and let it go as her dreams shifted.

oO0—0Oo

The next morning was not a fun one, because the slayers had camped outside, all of them were woken up with the sun. Lucy groaned and stretched as she woke up. a quick glance around the camp told her it would be a while before everyone got moving. The celestial dragon slayer tried to stand but was restricted in her movements. Around her waist were two sets of arms, a quick sniff told her that she was been held by Wendy and Natsu. Lucy looked up and saw Gajeel looking at her with amused eyes. "Hey big brother, want to help me up?" She asked. Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head. "Get out of it on our own." He told her. Lucy pouted and tried to wiggle free of their grasp. When that proved to be unsuccessful, Lucy pouted even more. "Gajeel if you don't help me I am going to scream." She threatened.

Gajeel sighed and went to help her. The iron dragon slayer grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Wendy and Natsu's grasp. Lucy smiled up at him and smoothed down her clothes. "It's Laxus' turn to cook, right?" She asked and Gajeel nodded. Lucy looked around and found Laxus sleeping with his head buried in a pillow. The celestial dragon slayer walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Laxus, it's time to wake up, you have to cook breakfast." Lucy said gently.

Laxus groaned but rolled onto his back and looked up at Lucy. The female slayer smiled down at him. "Good morning." She said before standing up and going to wake everyone else up. Laxus stared after her, with a thoughtful look in his eyes, she was changing him, if anyone else had tried to wake him up he would have fried them, but not Lucy.

While Laxus was making breakfast, and almost everyone else was cooking Rouge walked up to Laxus. "Dreyar-san, I know you weren't raised by a dragon, so do you know how mating works?" The shadow slayer asked. Laxus glanced up at him and slowly shook his head, he had never thought that mating applied to him because he wasn't a real dragon slayer.

"Well, when a slayer falls in love, he or she mates with their partner, which means your souls become entwined. You can feel each other's pain and all of that. Slayers can only mate once, so you have to be careful who you mate with." Rogue explained, Laxus gave him a confused look. "A slayer mates through a ritual, there is also some debate on whether or not Slayers choose their mates. I believe our mates are pre-determined, so do most slayers. Lucy believes it's about who you fall in love with, and that you don't always choose who you fall in love with." Rogue passed to breath. "You can also tell when someone has been claimed, both the slayer and mate will smell like each other, as well as where ever the mating bite was placed, there will be a symbol of that mage. Slayers will only ever mate with a mage. When slayers mate, their power increases, and they will be stronger when they are close to their mate." Rogue finished.

Laxus nodded in understanding. "How is a mating bite placed? And how do you know you have found your mate?" he asked Rogue, the shadow slayer grinned. "The bite is placed by biting and sending your magic through the bite. And it's not an exact science on how you find your mate, a lot of slayers say they have put themselves in danger to save their mate, others have just had a fierce sense of over protectiveness, and some are more lenient towards their intended, even if they don't know it yet.

Laxus' eyes widened as he looked down at the breakfast he was cooking. "Does that mean you have a mark?" He asked and Rogue nodded and pulled his collar down. Right at the juncture of his shoulder and neck there was a sword and a music note, the more Laxus thought about it, the more he could see that it was a symbol of Kagura.

During breakfast Laxus looked around. On Gajeel's neck there was a book with the word "SCRIPT" on it, Laxus figured it was a symbol of Levy. On Stings shoulder there were two white keys crossed, which clearly identified Yukino as his mate. The symbol on Natsu's wrist was the hardest to decipher; the white paw print was situated on his wrist. Laxus wracked his brain but couldn't figure out who that could relate too.

"Natsu-san, have you called the guild? Last night I talked to Mira-san and she said that Lisanna wanted to know how you were." Wendy said with a glance up at her older brother. Natsu looked down at her. "I will call while we are flying, how does that sound." Wendy smiled up at him and nodded.

A flash of gold light signalled the arrival of one of the celestial spirits. Beside Lucy stood Loke. "Princess, Virgo wanted me to tell you that she is unavailable for summons today." The orange head spirit said. Lucy smiled at him. "Thanks Loke!"

Loke pushed up his glasses and hugged Lucy. "A smile like that could make any man fall in love with you, lucky enough for you, you have already captured my heart." The lion spirit waved a flag that said 'I Love Lucy'.

Lucy blushed and pushed Loke away. "Perverted Lion. Oh yeah! Loke! I found your younger siblings key!" Lucy said excitedly as she showed Loke the key. Loke's eyes widened and he clutched Lucy close. "Thank you Lucy." He mumbled before stepping away. Across the clearing, three dragon slayers were growling at the spirit.

"Open, Gate of the lesser lion, Leo Minor!" Lucy called and there was another flash of light. A small girl appeared with long orange hair and orange cat ears, she had large amber eyes, and was wearing a green dress(1).

"Hello master, my name is Leo Minor or Leora, like big brother Loke, I utilise ring magic." The young orange haired girl said. Lucy smiled down at her. The contract was a simple one, Loke insisted that Leora not be called after 10 o'clock, but other than that she was available any time.

After everyone had eaten it was time to get going again. This time in her carriage she had Natsu, Rogue and Laxus. The four slayers all sat in the carriage not quite knowing what to say to each other. "Natsu, are you excited to see Igneel?" Lucy finally asked. The pink haired dragon slayers head immediately snapped up and he nodded vigorously.

"He's going to be so proud of you, Natsu." The celestial dragon slayer said and Natsu smiled at her.


End file.
